quien juega con fuego baby
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: tercera parte y final de esta trilogía, un Harry herido, con un niño en camino y Draco, un leal servidor de Voldemort, Drarry, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

capítulo I "Puedo estar sin él"

Han pasado dos días de que Harry estuvo en San Mungo. Como era de esperarse, los Weasley estaban al tanto del embarazo del moreno... éste, avergonzado, al principio quería irse de la madriguera, pero Molly, como buena madre que cuida a sus cachorros, le denegó su petición... además, los embarazos masculinos requieren más cuidados, y sobre todo, magia que proporciona el padre, claramente, el padre, iba a ser ausente, en este caso...

Ginny, no había dormido ni comido en esos dos días, la culpa y el remordimiento la mataban por dentro, sabía que había actuado de mala fe y que eso le había costado la vida de Harry y de su hijo, aunque fuese Malfoy el padre de esa criatura, era inocente de toda falta, por lo que le pidió expresamente a su madre si podía terminar de pasar sus vacaciones en la casa de Hermione, a lo cual, accedió. Entendía muy bien los sentimientos de su hija, lo mucho que había amado a Harry durante toda su niñez, si esta nueva situación la afectaba tanto, lo mejor era mantenerla al margen de todo, más que mal, no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Hermione, después de estar con Blaize, no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a Ron, no se sentía culpable por él precisamente, sino por ella, por lo mal que había actuado y que todo había sido premeditado desde antes.

-Así que las chicas se han ido- dijo Harry cabizbajo- tu hermana jamás me perdonará el hecho de que eligiera a Draco en vez de ella, pero nadie manda en el corazón- le comenta a Ron.

-Lo sé, además en su momento, cuando todo eso ocurrió, estaba tan obsecado en recuperar su dignidad, pero sobre todo, era saber que tendría la posibilidad de tener algo contigo, cosa que forcé y jamás debió pasar.

-Eso ya pasó, no lo hiciste porqué quisieras, sino porqué estabas dolido.

-Hermano, me sentí un asco después de mi mal comportamiento, no me atrevía a decirte nada, puesto que me tenías recelo, con razón, te violenté y te forcé a hacer algo que no querías... créeme que lo siento cada día de mi vida.

-Ron, no te martilices más, eso ya pasó.

-Pero... no perdonaré a ese hurón por haberte dejado, él debe saberlo aún así se fue, el muy cobarde no es capaz de asumir su paternidad.

-¡Estás equivocado!, Draco no lo sabe, le pedí a Snape en San Mungo que lo mantuviera en secreto por el momento... yo puedo vivir sin él, si vuelve quiero que sea por sus propios pies, no porqué se sienta obligado.

-¡Vas a tener un hijo!, lo necesitas aunque no lo quieras cerca.

-Por eso, este hijo es mío, yo lo puedo cuidar, no regresaré con los Dursley, viviré solo con mi hijo, en grimmauld place.

-Harry, sabes que en el fondo estás equivocado, es un hurón de porquería, pero es a quien elegiste, lo necesitas, aunque lo detesto, debe saberlo.

-Entiéndeme hermano, por el cariño que hay entre nosotros, no se lo digas... ahora sirve a Voldemort, somos enemigos, él me lo dijo antes de partir... está asumiendo su rol como debe ser...

-Entiende tú, que aunque no se lo digas, lo sabrá de igual manera.

-Snape dijo que si sobrevivía tres meses sin la magia de Malfoy, sería un milagro.

-¡Viste!, ¿acaso quieres morir?, ese es el futuro que te espera si dejas que te consuma por completo, admite que lo necesitas y no seas tan necio, si quieres ver crecer a tu hijo, lo harás.

-Ya encontraré la forma para que él no interfiera... Ron... necesitaré de tu ayuda, por favor.

-Dime, qué puedo hacer.

-No le digas nada a Zabinni sobre mi "estado actual", o sino apenas tenga noticias de Malfoy, se lo dirá todo.

-Me preocupa mucho tu situación amigo, estás poniendo en riego no sólo tu vida, también la de tu bebé.

-Estaremos bien, antes que Hermione partiera, le pedí que investigara sobre una forma en la que me pueda mantener, sin necesitar la magia de Draco, todo saldrá bien, soy fuerte y podré resistirlo.

-Herm, es una chica lista, de seguro hallará una forma en la que ambos estén a salvo.

-Ron... ¿podrías traerme un vaso con agua?, por favor- le pide el moreno.

-¿Qué pasa?, estás pálido.

-Todo me da vueltas, tengo mucha sed, por favor, si me levanto de seguro me desmayaré- le dice suplicante.

-Vengo enseguida- se levanta del sillón y sale corriendo hacia la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua.

-Draco... ¿qué estarás haciendo?... piensa Harry con la mano sobre su vientre y los ojos cerrados.

-Ya regresé, amigo- le acerca el vaso con agua a los labios.

-¿Qué es ese olor, Ron?- pregunta algo molesto por las náuseas.

-Mi mamá está cocinando espárragos- contesta sin percatarse de la cara de espanto de ojos verdes.

-Creo que... creo que... voy al baño- salió corriendo para encerrarse en el baño y devolver todo.

-Creo que las cosas se complicarán un poco, ni modo, hay que asumirlo, ¿no?

-¿Qué haces mi león?- se acerca Blaize meloso.

-Nada, serpiente rastrera, se puede saber dónde rayos te habías metido, te estaba buscando hace un buen rato.

-Eso si que es sorpresa, ¿no tienes fiebre?- pone su mano sobre la frente del pelirrojo.

-¡No estoy divagando!, ¡responde a lo que te pregunté!

-Estaba con Granger, limando asperezas, no es tan odiosa como la pintan.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?, ¡la tocaste!

-Soy sincero y le digo que no hay parte que no haya sido tocada por mí o finjo que tuvimos una larga platica de conocimiento mutuo para combatir el ocio- piensa su respuesta.

-¡Responde!- rojo de furia.

-No me digas que estás celoso, mi león- lo abraza por la espalda- me encanta que te pongas celoso, dime, qué pasaría si te dijera qué pasó entre Granger y yo, ¿qué harías?

-¿Que le hiciste?- fuera de si.

-Nada, sólo platicamos, una conversación inocente no tiene nada de malo, no me digas que tu cabecita de alcantarilla se está maquinando cosas que no pasarán aunque se congele todo el planeta.

-¡No me estoy imaginando nada!, ¡imbécil!, ¡suéltame!- se suelta del abrazo del sly.

-Nadie se pone celoso por nada, reconoce que lo estás.

-Nunca... lo entiendes... nunca te lo diré.

-Ni aunque la recompensa sea esto- lo besa por sorpresa, al principio el pelirrojo se resistió, pero pronto cedió ya que su deseo era más fuerte que su voluntad de alejarse.

BAÑO...

Harry, estaba sentado en el suelo, las náuseas lo habían dejado agotado, necesitaba refrescarse la nuca con agua fresca... se levantó cuidando no caerse por el mareo que insistía en hacerse presente, se afirmó con su mano apoyada en la pared, abrió la llave y puso su cabeza dejando que el agua corriera por sus rebeldes cabellos negro azabache...

-Todo saldrá bien hijo... le hablaba a su bebé- podremos vivir sin él.

CELDA...

-Madre, ¿ya es de día?- pregunta Draco quien recién abría sus ojos.

-Así es, ya amaneció, ven, levántate, vamos a desayunar- le tiende su mano.

-Gracias, madre.

-Hijo, ¿podrás algún día perdonarme?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- pregunta confundido por el gesto de Narcisa.

-Porqué de seguro este es el último lugar en el cual quisieras estar... tus ojos se han vuelto sombríos, sin vida, ¿es por él?, ¿de verdad te enamoraste de Potter?- le pregunta mientras lo separaba de su cuerpo y con su mano levantaba el rostro de su hijo.

-¿De qué me sirve que eso sea cierto?... hoy seré marcado y mi misión se resume en traer a Potter para ser sacrificado frente a mis ojos... el amor no me sirve de nada, no puedo tenerlo, entonces, es mejor que muera- al escucharse a si mismo, se quedó impresionado- es mejor que esté muerto, antes que siga sufriendo- termina de hilar sus pensamientos.

-¿Podrías seguir con vida si él muere?

-Podemos vivir el uno sin el otro... estamos en bandos enemigos, me limito sólo a eso, los sentimentalismos quedaron atrás, él debe pensarlo de igual manera, si me tuviera frente a sus ojos y para salvar a sus amigos tuviera que matarme, optaría por ellos... en esta guerra no caben las debilidades.

-Hijo... sólo hablas así porqué estás asustado, en el fondo, lo amas tanto que tienes miedo incluso de si Voldemort lo matara mientras duerme... sólo eres un señuelo, así como yo para atraerte aquí, si él sabe que tú estás aquí, él vendrá.

-Vendrá para acabar con Voldemort, no por mí... ya no tenemos nada, eso está en el pasado, muerto y enterrado, ¿vamos a desayunar?- le cambia el tema y se adelanta.

-No quieres delatar tus verdaderos sentimientos, ni exponerlo al peligro, aunque sé que por dentro, estás muriendo y destrozado...- salió de la celda siguiendo a su hijo.

MADRIGUERA...

Harry, salió del baño, caminó con cuidado hacia la habitación y se recostó en la cama... no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada en ese momento... y no encontró nada mejor que recordar instantes de su relación con el rubio...

-Por tu culpa Malfoy estamos castigados- tomando una cubeta y un trapo para limpiar el piso.

-Empieza a limpiar si quieres terminar antes de la cena.

-Pronto, me suena a noche.

-Noche me suena a romance.

-Algo de lo cual careces.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Alguien que ha besado una vez y ha poloeado una vez no es una basta experiencia.

-¿En cambio tú si sabes bastante no?

-Más que tú- con aire de autosuficiencia.

-Entonces guárdate tu basta experiencia que no me interesa.

-Ahhh, San Potter se ha ofendido, alguien venga a salvarme.

-Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, le había colmado la poca paciencia que aún tenía- ¡¡¡Cállate Malfoy!!!- se abalanzó a él cayendo ambos al piso, revolcándose, a ver quien pegaba más o tenía el control de la pelea. La respiración entrecortada, labios entreabiertos, el sudor mezclado con colonia. No supo "cuando", ni "cómo", pero el rubio lo estaba besando.

-Malfoy y yo nos besamos en el aula de Pociones y si Snape no entra habríamos tenido sexo- completó la frase para luego taparse la boca.

Malfoy, no te metas donde no te llaman.

-¿Es una amenaza?, huy que miedo- dice con ironía.

Podría ser peor su día, estaba que creía tener una maldición.

-Mañana te haré polvo, Potter, por no mantener tu boca cerrada.

-Vete al demonio- se intenta ir.

El rubio lo toma del brazo fuertemente y lo estampa contra la pared plantándole un beso de esos que dejan sin aire.

-No juegues con fuego, Malfoy- recobrando el aliento.

-Jugaremos hasta que me canse, buenas noches.

-No me llames, Malfoy.

-¿Cómo?

-Draco, ese es mi nombre.

-Ya no llores, león- decía el rubio mientras con su mano revolvía los cabellos negros.

-Quédate- susurró Harry.

-Esto es un juego, lo sabes Potter, no podemos cambiar las reglas.

-Sólo esta noche, llévame contigo, sácame de aquí- rogaba mientras lo veía a los ojos y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Por favor, no preguntes más, sólo llévame a otro lugar, por favor...

Draco se acerca a los labios del pelinegro y lo besa dulcemente... mientras que con sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas que fluían a voluntad.

-Acortamos distancias- dice Harry.

-Eso parece- lo tomó de la barbilla y entonces agarró fuertemente su mano, levantándose ambos del suelo y entraron a una aula vacía.

Un beso dulce, que se convirtió en pasión, pertenencia... hacía unas horas que habían estado juntos, pero no era suficiente... con Draco todo era diferente, sólo con él sentía ese fuego que lo quemaba... que se partiera el mundo, que ardiera el océano, si estoy contigo, nada es igual, porqué quien juega con fuego... se quemará tarde o temprano.

Todos esos lapsos, sensibilizaron aún más al moreno, quien comenzó a llorar... se limpiaba con las manos el rostro, pero era inútil, fluían a voluntad... se tapó con el plumón y hundió su rostro en la almohada...

-¿Por qué dueles tanto?... si sigo llorando, eso le hará mal al bebé, pero no logro evitarlo... me duele que no estés, me duele que seamos enemigos, me duele que me hayas dejado después de tanto camino recorrido... me duele porqué ahora comprendo que nunca te importé y que soy el único que quiso continuar con este sueño que nunca debió comenzar... me duele Draco Malfoy que hayas sido tan cobarde, que huiste para servir a un Lord que sólo busca la destrucción...

El moreno lloró tanto que se afiebró... tenía escalofríos y le temblaban hasta los huesos...

-Dra...co... ¿por qué?- se preguntó sin dejar de llorar...

Hay veces en que es mejor no obtener una respuesta... si Harry escuchara las palabras de Draco, dichas anteriormente, que era mejor que estuviera muerto, y que si tuviera que elegir entre sus amigos y él, sería una daga que atravesaría su corazón... aún así sin escucharlas, se sumergió en una profunda depresión...

continuará...


	2. Soy lo que abandonaste

Capítulo II "Soy lo que abandonaste"

-Mi niño, ¿puedes ver lo estúpido que soy?, una vez más me ha abandonado... quiero dejar de llorar o creer que fue mi culpa, una vez más he perdido... una vez más me dejé arrastrar, seducir, si yo conozco su juego, ¿por qué me sigo quemando con fuego?... una clavada me hace trizas el pecho, me rompe el corazón en miles de fragmentos imposibles de unir...

"Si el amor fuera como un jarrón que se ha caído y se ha pegado para reconstruirlo, quedan de igual forma las trizaduras"...

-Mi bebé, ahora somos tú y yo, un par de mendigos que fueron despreciados; sin embargo, algo extraño pasa... no puedo permitir que mueras, tampoco puedo permitir que él se acerce a mí... pero es tu padre, ¡cómo extraño a los míos!

¡Oh madre, jamás derramaré ninguna lágrima!

¡Oh padre, yo no me conozco, ni siquiera sé hasta dónde puedo llegar!

-¡pobre desdichado!, has caído tan bajo que no logras salir- dice Lucius con mofa.

-Y si él te prefiere muerto- dice Bellatrix.

-"Somos enemigos"- dice Harry intentando liberarse del hechizo.

-"Siempre lo hemos sido"- corroboró el rubio que hizo aparición.

-Cruzamos una línea demasiado peligrosa- dijo Harry.

-No huyas... no tienes adónde ir... dice Draco con ironía.

-Tenía la esperanza que no fuera verdad- dijo clavando sus verdes ojos en el sly.

-"Este es el Salvador del mundo mágico", es incapaz de salvarse a si mismo- ríe sarcásticamente.

-"No es Dios, es humano, un mago"- comenta Lucius.

-"Un mago que nunca debió nacer", mátenlo- dice Voldemort detrás de Lucius.

-Tú eres un estorbo, muere de una vez... Potter- pronuncia Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-Ahora muestras tu verdadera naturaleza, qué ciego estaba, cuánto me he equivocado contigo, gracias por despertarme del sueño, era demasiado bueno creer que en tu gélido corazón brotara algo más que odio- dice el moreno dolido.

-Tú que sabes nada de mí- lo apunta con la varita.

-Así es Malfoy, no me interesa nada sobre ti- le dijo cargado de dolor.

-Eso de la familia feliz no va conmigo, muere junto con el bastardo que llevas dentro- termina de decir con rencor.

-No sabes cuánta lástima me das, te dejaste manipular toda tu vida, jamás pudiste ser tu mismo.. mi hijo y yo podremos morir, pero a pesar de todo, estoy tranquilo... experimenté sentimientos que creí imposibles por las circunstancias, pude amar, llevar una vida en mis entrañas, gracias a ti- termina de decir y unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

-¡Ese bastardo no es mi hijo!- gritó el rubio.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver... si vas a matarme, no dudes.

-¡No estoy dudando!

-¡Hazlo ya!- grita.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- pregunta Voldemort impaciente.

-Nada mi Lord.

-Entonces, pronuncia el maleficio imperdonable.

-Lo haré- alzó el rostro- ¡avada kedavra!- de la varita de Draco sale una luz verde que da en el pecho del moreno- al fin se ha acabado.

-Bien hecho, mi servidor.

-Gracias mi Lord.

El cuerpo de Harry estaba helado... sus manos y pies fueron desatados... cuando el sly fue quedado solo, se acercó hasta el cadáver y lo abrazó fuerte, como si esperase una reacción de vuelta.

Harry despertó de esa pesadilla, se había quedado dormido luego de tanto llorar.

-Ahora me quedó claro de qué lado están tus lealtades, Draco- murmuró y se restregó los ojos,

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado, acarició con sus manos su vientre- mi niño, te prometo que nos mantendremos con vida, saldremos de esta, juntos- da unos pasos hacia la puerta- te lo juro- abre la puerta y se topa con Molly en el pasillo.

-Es hora de almorzar mi niño- dice la mujer abrazándolo- nada malo te sucederá- le dice con dulzura.

-Muchas gracias- sonríe forzoso.

-De nada, vamos que nos están esperando- caminan los dos juntos.

Mientras que en otro lugar...

-Hijo- dice Narcisa.

-¿Qué pasa madre?

-Recuerda lo que te dije.

-Y sabe lo que pienso.

-Yo no soy tu padre, a mi no me puedes engañar.

-No la estoy engañando... Potter no significa nada para mí.

-Entonces por qué cada vez que pronuncias su apellido tus ojos vuelven a la vida.

-Lo quise madre... todo ha muerto.

-Si Voldemort te pidiese que acabes con su vida, ¿lo harías?

-Sí, es su vida a cambio de nuestra supervivencia.

-No es el único que se sacrificará.

-No me importa el número de muertos, ellos se lo han buscado.

-Eres tú quien no sabe lo que dice, un día te arrepentirás por tus dichos, y puede ser demasiado tarde para redimirte.

-Lo se, él jamás me perdonará, el mundo entero me odiará.

-¿Quiéres verle?

-No, madre.

-No mientas.

-No iría a verle aunque pudiese.

-¿Temes por su bienestar?

-Hace un tiempo me siento extraño, como si hubiese abandonado algo muy importante.

-Tal vez lo has hecho.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-No.

-¿Cuándo vendrá mi padrino?

-Pronto.

-Esta noche me marcarán.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Un vacío enorme, imposible de llenar.

-No derrames sangre, no manches tus manos.

-Si esa es mi misión, lo haré.

-Voy a platicar con tu padre por si tiene noticias de tu esposa.

-¿Adónde se habrá ido?

-No muy lejos, está convaleciente.

-Con lo que me importa.

El rubio se quedó sentado en el suelo, dobló las rodillas y cerró los ojos.

FLASH BACK

-"No llores león"- lo abrazó.

-"Quédate conmigo"

-No puedo, estaríamos cruzando una línea muy peligrosa.

-Te necesito, por favor.

-Me quedaré si mi presencia te hace feliz.

-Lo soy... gracias.

FIN FLASH BACK...

Draco despertó... se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta.

-Es mentira, todo lo es, lo sabíamos desde un principio, que jugar con fuego quemaba y desafíamos todas las leyes para demostrar lo contrario... probarme a mi mismo que no eres nada para mi- murmura.

Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron,  
como una melodiosa balada,  
un hechizo prohibido,  
que recité a media voz,  
que sólo tú podrías perdonar.

¿Quién lo iba a decir?,  
que dentro de mi corazón,  
no había más que un lugar vacío,  
un lugar que sólo tú podrías ocupar.

Cansado de gritar,  
y que nadie me escuche,  
cansado de repetirme,  
que no me haces falta.

¡Qué gran mentira!

Que he llorado también es falso,  
un Malfoy no llora,  
¿no es eso lo que tanto pregono?

¿Pero qué es esto?,  
¿Qué es éste líquido?,  
¿Por qué recorre mis mejillas?

-Los Malfoy no lloran- se restrega los ojos- ¿por qué no desapareces de una vez?- piensa rabioso.

MADRIGUERA...

-¡A comer!- dicen alegres los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Harry.

-Espárragos, crema de espárragos- comenta Zabini.

-No- ya lloraba por las náuseas.

-Toma este jugo de calabazza- le pasa Ron.

-Gracias amigo- dice apenas el moreno.

-Harry, aquí está tu almuerzo- dice Molly poniendo un plato de fideos blancos.

-¡Estoy salvado!- pensó Harry.

-¡Buen provecho!- dicen todos al unísono.

-¡¿Dónde está mi marido?!- grita una chica con su elegante vestido color celeste manchado de sangre...

continuará...

GOMEN POR LA DEMORA, AQUÍ EL CAPI PARA QUE LO LEAN, BYE BYE, HASTA OTRA ^^


	3. Escúchame una vez

Capítulo III "Escúchame una vez"...

CELDA...

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- se acerca Narcissa a Draco.

-No es nada madre- se restriega los ojos.

-Hablé con tu padre, tengo noticias de tu esposa.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la madriguera...

-¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta allá?

-Alguien debió ayudarle, porqué en el estado en que se encuentra, su salud podría empeorar.

-Padrino- dice Draco mirando a Snape que hacia ingreso a la celda.

-Draco, ¿estás preparado para lo que viene en la noche?

-Sí, estoy seguro que podré hacerlo- suspira- Padrino, esa marca no va a dejar huellas, o sea no tendrá color.

-No lo tiene, pero si, cuando Lord te llame, te arderá el brazo.

-Gracias Padrino.

MADRIGUERA...

COMEDOR WEASLEY...

-¡Contesten!, ¿dónde está Draco?, se atravió a abandonarme en San Mungo, lo pagará muy caro.

Harry y todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, estaban sorprendidos, no daban crédito, una a lo que oían y lo otro lo que sus ojos veían...

Pansy sangraba aún, su vestido celeste estaba empapado por ese líquido, poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo, fue sostenida por un sosprendido Blaize...

-Había escuchado que tuvo una pérdida- dice secamente- ¿podría llevarla a alguna habitación?- mirando a Molly.

-Claro, hay que darle una poción y tratarla o podría empeorar aún más- se levanta de la silla y sube la escalera, seguida por Blaize y Pansy en sus brazos.

-¡Se arruinó el almuerzo!- dice Ron exasperado botando la servilleta y levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

-Draco... pensó el moreno tocando su vientre- ¿qué querrá esta mujer aquí? y cómo eso que no está viviendo con Draco- un dolor punzante se apoderó de su pecho- como dueles... todavía dueles mucho- se levantó de la silla y subió a la piesa.

Cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería escuchar nada, todo le daba vueltas, como un tornado en su vida, ahora todo estaba en ruinas, todos sus planes por el piso, debía grabarse bien en su cabeza llena de pajaritos que él no iba a volver, que para él no significaba nada, que si fue capaz de abandonar a su esposa, qué más podría esperar... habia hecho lo mismo con él, dejarlo a su suerte y aceptado...

-¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza de una vez por todas?, déjame en paz, por favor, ya no me lastimes más... no más por favor... se queda en posición fetal, sobre la cama, los pies desnudos y sus manos tomadas...

"Puede ser tan efímero el amor"... "que si lo tomas entre tus manos se escurre por tus dedos"...

Ron salió a caminar un poco, mientras que en la piesa de las chicas, Pansy bebía una poción, a regañadientes, para detener la hemorragia y lo más seguro, era que en un tiempo más tendría que volver a San Mungo.

-Blaize... ¿dónde está Draco?- dice débil.

-Se fue- le responde.

-Entiendo.

-Descansa, yo te vendré a ver más tarde.

-Gracias.

CELDA...

-Esta espera me está volviendo loco- dice el rubio caminando de un lado para el otro.

-Draco, hay algo que debo decirte- dice Snape de pronto- en San Mungo, cuando Potter fue llevado allá, no te conté lo que tenía, ya que es tan obstinado que me lo prohibió.

-Eso no puedo creerlo... ¿es un chiste?

-Nada de eso, tampoco te lo diré de buena gente, sólo que mereces saberlo, aunque me da mucha rabia que sea justamente él- respira hondo- vas a ser padre- le dice rápido.

-¿Qué?, esto es una broma de muy mal gusto Padrino, no estamos en una ocasión para ellas.

-No es broma Draco, tienes que aceptarlo, embarazaste a Potter.

-No puedo creerlo, debe haber un error, o sea, sencillamente no puede ser.

-No hay error, me lo confirmaron.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?, ¿por qué entonces me alejaste de él?

-Eso no es el tema a discutir... si Potter no recibe de tu magia, ambos morirán.

-No... ya es tarde, él no querrá verme.

-Eso mismo me dijo él, no quiere nada que provenga de ti.

-Yo lo herí mucho, si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes... sería otra historia la que estaríamos contando.

-Lo sabes ahora, ¿no vas hacer nada?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Ve a la madriguera, o esperarás a que mueran aún sabiéndolo.

-Tienes razón, pero...

-Te marcarán al anochecer... yo te llevaré hacia la madriguera, hazlo antes de que Lord Voldemort se dé cuenta.

-Gracias Padrino, aunque sea una vez más deseo verlo...

-Vamos, antes que regrese Lucius, él todavía no lo sabe.

-No quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasará si se entera.

-Más temprano que tarde lo sabrá.

-Faltan 4 horas para el atardecer, es mejor apurarse.

-Vamos.

-Cuídalo Severus- dice Narcissa que en todo ese tiempo había guardado silencio.

-Regresaremos antes del atardecer- salen ambos de la celda dejando a Narcissa preocupada.

MADRIGUERA...

Harry se había quedado profundamente dormido, esa era su vía de escape, si permanecía despierto, pensaba en Draco, mientrad dormía, al menos, podía descansar de su presencia, su principal tormento.

Debido al proceso de aparecerse con traslador, quedaba algo desorientado, nada más poner los pies sobre tierra firme y hay que comenzar a equilibrar tanto la cabeza como al resto de tu cuerpo.

-Al fin hemos llegado- dice Severus quien caminó hasta la entrada de la casa.

-Pareciera que fuera ayer que me he ido de este lugar- dice Draco.

-Ahora comienza lo complicado de todo esto... convencer a Potter que debe aceptar tu magia.

-Lo sé- suspiro- ahora somos enemigos declarados.

-Siempre lo han sido, atentar contra eso, acarrea las consecuencias que puedes observar, no sirve de nada que te lamentes, el daño a está hecho, sólo queda reparar o alejarte definitivamente.

-¿No hay otra forma de mantenerlos con vida?

-Si la hubiese no te lo habría dicho nunca, esto si se sabe será un gran escándalo.

-Estoy consciente de ello.

-Ahora lo estás, pero no hiciste nada para impedirlo.

-No me sigas retando, voy a resolver esto a mi manera.

-Vaya forma de resolver los problemas.

-Déjame Padrino, lo haré- abre la puerta.

Apenas Draco abre la puerta, Ron se le tira encima, estaba tan furioso, además de todas las cosas que la autora no se atreve a mencionar por razones obvias.

-Vete de aquí hurón, no has hecho nada más que traer el mal a esta casa, vete donde tu señor, a él le sirves más.

-Cállate comadreja, he venido a ver a Potter y pobre de ti que no me dejes verlo.

-Ahora amenazas, no eres nada más que un cobarde, acaso me vas a decir que recién te enteraste de que vas a ser padre y que tu esposita está bajo este mismo techo.

-No sabía que ella estaba aquí, sólo he venido a ver a Harry.

-Él no te quiere ver, bastante daño le has hecho como para que te atrevas a hablarle.

-Déjame verle comadreja, quítate de mi camino de una buena vez o prefieres que Potter muera por tu culpa.

-Pues claro que no, pero si eso significa mantenerte a ti cerca, es un gran sacrificio que no tengo ganas de hacer.

-¡Quítate!- lo empuja provocando que Ron cayera al suelo- te lo advertí- le siseó.

-¡Maldita serpiente rastrera!, no lo vas a ver- se interpone en la escalera.

-Paren este jueguito, ve Draco- le dice Severus serio.

El rubio aprovecha esa oportunidad para subir las escaleras corriendo.

-Ni lo intentes... si de verdad valoras la vida de Potter, entonces no permitirás que muera.

El pelirrojo se quedó helado... Harry podría morir... eso no podía aceptarlo...

HABITACIÓN...

-Está puerta no abre- decía el rubio quien no podía abrirla aunque girara la perilla... no queda de otra forma- retrocedió unos pasos y con toda su fuerza golpeó su cuerpo hasta que cedió y casi cae al suelo por el impacto. A pesar que lo fuerte del golpe, el moreno seguí allí, dormido, como un niño abandonado.

Como podría ser yo feliz

Si no te tengo a mi lado

Si ya eres parte de mí como quieres

Que ahora suelte tu mano

-Harry... se acerca y toma su mano entre las suyas- sé que te he hecho daño, no te pido que me perdones, pero si, que pueda estar cerca de ti- le dice casi en susurros... desde que me he ido de aquí, casi no duermo pensando en cómo estás, pensando en que si todavía me quieres o me odias... cada segundo sin ti, no tiene sentido, cada día que pasa es igual a todos, alejado del mundo, lejos de ti, prisionero de un loco que sólo desea tu muerte... cuento los minutos para ingresar a Hogwarts, para verte otra vez, caminando por los pasillos- su corazón se apretaba a medida que iba diciendo esas palabras.

-Dra...co- dice el moreno abriendo lentamente sus ojos- ¿por qué volviste?

-¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultarlo?

-Ya lo sabes...

-Sí, por eso vine.

-No quiero nada de ti, sólo verte me lastima, vete Draco.

-No me iré, me necesitas.

-No te necesito.

Si en cada paso que doy

Eres parte de todo lo que hago

Mi corazón no me deja engañarlo

Y cada vez que te alejas te extraño

-¿Quiéres que ese niño nazca?

-Por supuesto, es mi hijo, pero yo lo mantendré con mi magia,

-Eso es imposible, no podrás durar mucho tiempo.

-No me interesa, vete.

-Me tendrás que escuchar, me quedaré aquí, te daré de mi magia aunque no lo quieras.

-No te atrevas a tocarme- le suelta la mano.

-Sé que estás herido por todo lo que te hice, pero ahora llevas un hijo dentro de tus entrañas, ese hijo también es mío.

-Ahora lo es, pero sólo te bastó que Voldemort te llamara para irte, eso prueba que no te importo.

-Tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-Si, lo tengo muy claro, nunca signifiqué nada para ti, fue fácil manipularme y luego dejarme.

-Estás siendo demasiado injusto.

-¿Injusto?, ¿acaso no lo fuiste conmigo?, no tendré piedad contigo.

-No te pido que la tengas, tampoco que me perdones, sólo que si quieres seguir viviendo necesitas de mi magia.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo... no quiero tus migajas, vete.

-Ya te dije que no me iré, lo tendrás que aceptar quieras o no- lo toma por las muñecas y acerca su rostro al del moreno- ¿Todavía te sonrojas cuando me acerco a ti?...

-Suéltame- intenta zafarse y desviar la mirada.

-Mírame Potter.

-No.

De a poco voy entendiendo que nada

Era como yo creía

Nunca pensé enamorarme y ahora

Es la fuerza de mi vida

-Mírame, Harry- le susurra al oído.

El gry se quedó mirando directo los ojos de Draco, cuánto lo había extrañado y allí estaba...

-No me hagas esto...

-Esto... unen sus labios en un beso apasionado, desatando todos sus reprimidos deseos.

Aún no olvidaba el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su aliento, la frialdad de sus manos, aquellas que lo acariciaban en este momento... dejó su torso al descubierto, puso sus manos sobre el vientre...

-Si no quieres verme, entonces vendré cuando estés dormido, te hablaré dentro de tus sueños y te besaré todas las noches y todas las mañanas, así mi recuerdo seguirá presente, contigo- mientras decía aquello, iba transmitiendo su magia.

Así fue, el cuerpo frío del moreno fue tomando calidez, incluso su vientre había crecido un poco...

-¿Vendrás en mis sueños?, ¿me hablarás en ellos?

-Tenemos un lazo más fuerte que cualquiera, vendré cada vez que pueda- vuelven a unir sus labios, recordando los viejos tiempos de los sábados de conocimiento mutuo.

Terminado el beso, el rubio soltó al gry de las muñecas y se alejó un poco.

-¿Ya te vas?- dice algo triste Harry.

-Debo irme o Voldemort se dará cuenta de mi ausencia- llegando al marco de la ex puerta.

-Draco...

-No digas nada- se devuelve y lo besa nuevamente.

"Jamás me cansaría de estos labios, soy adicto a ellos", si alguna vez no los volviera a probar, seguramente ese día, estaría muerto...

Habiendo tantos peces en el mar

Sirena hay sólo una

Y es por eso en cada noche de luna

Estar sin ti es como una tortura

Por favor enséñame a vivir sin ti

-Ahora me voy, me están esperando- Draco se levanta del borde de la cama y se va.

-Draco... ¿por qué todavía me dañas tanto?- dice tocando su vientre.

Apenas el sly bajó las escaleras, Severus, se acercó y se lo llevó de la madriguera.

-¡Maldito hurón!- gritó Ron enrabiado.

-¿Qué pasa mi león?- dice Blaize meloso.

-Nada, mejor no te acerques, déjame solo- se aleja.

-Ni que hubieras visto a alguien.

-Eso fue lo que pasó, primero, la esposita del hurón, luego él mismo en persona, si hay que ver, creen que la madriguera es pensión.

-¿Draco estuvo aquí?

-Ni que tú no lo supieses, ¿no eres su mejor amigo?

-No lo sabía,

-Para que te vayas enterando- deja solo a Zabini.

-Otra vez está de mal humor, es peor que una mujer en estado.

Sé que cuando tú no estas

Una parte de mi necesita

Lo que tú le das

Y esta vez no lo voy a ocultar

En mi siempre estarás (escúchame una vez)

Siempre estarás (tan sólo una vez)

CELDA...

Narcissa estaba acompañada por Lucius quien caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-Ahí vienen- dice aliviada.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-Salimos.

-Eso es más que notorio, ¿no lo creen?, o si no con quiénes estuve conversando hasta que ustedes llegaran (n/a notese el sarcasmo)

-Fuimos a la madriguera, Parkinson está allá.

-Eso ya lo sé, apenas pueda me la traeré de vuelta- dice enojado Lucius.

-¿Ya van a comenzar?- dice Draco.

-En unos minutos más- dice exasperado el mayor.

-Entonces, hay que alistarse- se pone su capa y la máscara sobre el rostro.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE...

Los mortífagos estaban reunidos formando un círculo alrededor de Draco y Voldemort.

-Desde ahora me servirás con tu vida, incluso dándola si fuese necesario por mi causa, sabes bien a lo que te estás comprometiendo- dice el Lord Tenebroso.

-Lo sé Mi Lord- responde el rubio quien en señal de respeto estaba arrodillado.

-Recibe la marca, cuando hayas cumplido con tu cometido, será definitiva- toma la varita y pronuncia un conjuro sobre el descubierto brazo de Malfoy.

Al principio ardió, fue un dolor insoportable, quemaba como las brasas, no sabía cómo no iba a dejar huella.

-Cada vez que te llame, tú vendrás a mi, no importan dónde te encuentres, o mataré a tu madre y luego seguiré con tu padre.

-Lo se, Mi Lord, pierda cuidado, yo sé de qué lado está mi lealtad.

-Ahora puedes retirarte, tengo que platicar con tu padre.

-Como usted diga- se levanta y hace una reverencia, desapareciendo por un pasillo.

-Tú hijo, es el camino más corto para llegar a Potter, lo que él no sabe es que esa marca, tiene un conjuro que jamás podrá romper, ni siquiera cuando yo muera, sólo se romperá si él muere, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Lo entiendo Mi Lord, el conjuro desaparecerá si Potter muere.

-Esa es la principal condición- dice satisfecho Voldemort- retírense, quiero pensar.

Todos los mortífagos se van de inmediato...

Como te iba a querer lastimar

Y dañar algo sagrado

Como seria capaz de arruinar

Todo lo que hemos logrado

Pero lo admito a veces me cuesta

Y estoy algo agotado (y estoy algo agotado)

Pero aunque quiera no puedo olvidarte

Porqué una marca tú en mi dejaste

CELDA...

Draco entra y se saca la capa y la máscara...

-Volver a verte es abrir una herida que no ha cicatrizado... besar tus labios es un delito que no puedo dejar de cometer.

Y al final siempre vuelves a mí

Como yo vuelvo a ti (por Aldo debe ser)

Como yo vuelvo a ti (contigo encontré la calma)

-Sé que podría incluso matarte, te he herido, yo también lo estoy, lejos de ti... me cuesta controlar mi voluntad y no salir corriendo a la primera oportunidad.

MADRIGUERA...

-Draco... creo que ahora estamos más cerca que nunca...

Y esta vez no lo voy a ocultar

En mi siempre estarás (escúchame una vez)

Siempre estarás (tan sólo una vez)

-Por favor, no me lastimes más...

CELDA...

-Sólo escúchame una vez... una vez más, aunque sea la última...

Y al final siempre vuelves a mí

Como yo vuelvo a ti (por algo a debe ser)

Como yo vuelvo a ti (contigo encontré la calma)

-Porqué sólo contigo encontré la calma...

Y después de ese agotador día, cerró sus ojos, después de acariciar sus labios y de enviar un beso para Harry...

"Escúchame una vez"... susurró esperando que sus palabras lo alcancen...

continuará...


	4. Decisiones y Acciones

Capítulo IV "Decisiones y Acciones"

CELDA...

-Draco, hijo, despierta, ya es de día- dice Narcisa meciéndolo con la mano sobre el hombro.

Draco no es de lo que duermen hasta tarde, pero hoy, se sentía algo débil, como si hubiese trabajado todo el día anterior.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dice preocupada.

-Si- dice adormilado- ¿qué hora es?

-Las once de la mañana.

-Tan tarde, ¿por qué no me despertó antes?

-Te veías muy cansado y además no ha sucedido nada.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Está con el grupo de mortífagos, parece que están en una misión.

-Entiendo...

MADRIGUERA...

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Harry?- pregunta Ron.

-Bien, ¿a qué hora es el desayuno?

-Ya está listo, venía a avisarte sobre ello.

-Muchas gracias.

-Aunque tal vez prefieras no bajar al comedor...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Parkinson y Zabini están tomando desayuno juntos.

-Eso no me importa- se toca el vientre.

-Aunque digas que estás bien, te ves cansado y demacrado, debes alimentarte apropiadamente, además...

-Además...

-Las clases comenzarán la próxima semana en Hogwarts.

-Es cierto... pero ahora no podré hacer nada de magia.

-De igual manera Dumbledore te querrá cerca, para protegerte como es debido, la situación no está nada fácil, han habido nuevos ataques de mortífagos.

La palabra "mortífago", era como un cuchillo en el corazón del moreno, hacia poco que Draco está sirviendo a Voldemort y lo más probable es que él también participe en esos sucesos.

Ambos amigos bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al comedor, lugar donde las serpientes platicaban tranquilamente.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- ataca Pansy- pero si no es el "amante" del príncipe de las serpientes, o sea, mi "marido"- dice irónica- quien lo diría, la esposa y la sombra, juntos en una misma mesa, me parece repugnante.

-Controla tu boca, esta es mi casa y tú eres una allegada- difiende Ron.

-Calmen esos ánimos- interviene Zabini- es temprano todavía para comenzar discutiendo.

-Entonces manténla lo más alejada de mi amigo.

-Lo veo bien difícil, no me iré hasta que venga Draco a buscarme.

-Tendrás que quedarte sentada, porque el hurón nunca más va a poner sus pies en esta casa.

-No lo llames así, comadreja, pobretón.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, según lo que escuché, te escapaste de San Mungo el otro día.

-No cuesta nada sobornar y manipular a otros para conseguir mis objetivos.

-Vete de aquí.

-Ya te dije que no me iré, saca tus sucias manos de mi brazo- le hace el quite.

-Weasley, todavía no se puede ir, está convaleciente y está siguiendo un tratamiento para cicatrizar, no me dirás que la echarás a la calle aún sabiendo su delicado estado de salud.

-No te metas en esto serpiente-rastrera, luego ajustaré cuentas contigo.

-RONAL WEASLEY- espeta Molly- deja de molestar a la señorita.

-Pero mamá, ella...

-Lo sé, pero ya hice los preparativos, tiene que seguir un tratamiento riguroso por eso, como corre peligro su vida, se quedará aquí.

-No puede ser, no lo acepto, la quiero fuera de aquí.

-Esta es mi casa, y si digo que se quedará, lo hará.

-Entonces es más importante está mujercita insoportable que yo.

-Ron, hijo, no compliques más las cosas.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, hoy mismo me iré de aquí.

-¿Qué?, tú no te irás, ella tiene que irse.

-No Ron, tranquilo, anoche le escribí a Dumbledore, él me vendrá a recoger a la medianoche.

-Tú no te irás.

-Eso es lo mejor, además en una semana más, nos veremos en Hogwarts.

-Esto no es justo.

-La vida no es justa.

-¿Podemos terminar de desayunar o tengo que pedirles permiso para ello?- dice la chica con veneno.

Harry y Ron se sientan a la mesa, cada uno se encerró dentro de su mundo, no palabras u acciones, todo como una rutina más que practicada... si habían palabras, no hacian más que descalificarse mutuamente...

-Estos chicos, y esa tonta pelea entre casas, creo que eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar- refunfuña Molly quien se va a la cocina.

-Lamento las molestias- se levanta Harry de la silla después de comer algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, qué Draco estuvo ayer aquí... ¿por qué no subió a verme?

-Yo tampoco lo vi, cuando lo supe, ya se había marchado.

-Rayos... todo porqué debe estar enfadado conmigo, porqué perdí a nuestro hijo.

-Pero eso fue en un buen momento, ya que está con el Innombrable, él se convirtió en un mortífago.

-¿Qué?, hasta que lo hizo al fin.

-A un precio muy alto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La vida de sus padres.

-No hay mucho que perder, tampoco tienes mucho que elegir, Draco estaba destinado a ser un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso, no podía escapar de ello.

-Ahora está pagando por algo que no tiene culpa.

-No creo que esté pagando nada, está cumpliendo con su deber, nada más, apenas me mejore, también me uniré a ellos.

Blaize sólo guardó silencio... en su interior estaba preocupado por su amigo, por otro lado, no quería perder todo lo que había avanzado con su leoncito.

Harry se encerró dentro del cuarto, cayó al suelo, y se quedó allí... corrían los minutos y para él eran días, semanas, tal vez meses, ahora no podía derrumbarse, ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte, por su hijo, por esa vida que lleva dentro de sus entrañas...

Levantó la vista, los ojos anegados por las lágrimas, los vidrios de los lentes, empañados por el calor, se los sacó y con un pañuelo, se secó el tibio líquido...

-No volveré a llorar más por él... esto definitivamente se acabó... ahora que he tocado fondo, puedo volver a nacer- se levanta de su sitio y tomando su maleta, guarda la ropa que tenía sobre la cama- ya no hay nada más que decir, el tiempo de espera se acabó, sea como sea, sobreviviremos- cerrando la maleta.

CELDA...

-Si todo fuera distinto, si hubiesen hechos que se evitaran, que simplemente no se hicieran, pero, no saco nada con seguir pensando- la voz interna de Draco, mientras bebía su café.

-¿Piensas en él?- pregunta su madre.

-No madre, él está olvidado.

-No lo creo, ayer de seguro te diste cuenta de lo mucho que lo quieres.

-No lo quiero, sólo deseo que muera, así podré vivir en paz aunque sea un segundo al día, así, no tendría que arrancarme su aroma de mi piel, o su voz de mi cabeza...

-Draco... sabes que es imposible, que tienes que olvidarlo, que él morirá.

-Lo se madre, pero...

-Acéptalo, no hay remedio que cure esta enfermedad.

CASA HERMIONE...

-Ginny, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, al menos hoy, esta semana ha sido horrible.

-Estás muy pálida todavía.

-Y tú ojerosa, todavía estás buscando una forma en que Malfoy no tenga que darle su magia a Harry.

-Todavía no encuentro nada, todo lo que sé es que si no recibe periódicamente una porción de su magia, ambos morirán... Harry es poderoso, pero ahora, su magia está totalmente centrada en mantenerse con vida y al bebé, si Malfoy no le ayuda, su vida... sus vidas... se apagarán.

-No te preocupes, sé que habrá una forma en que Harry no muera, él no puede morir.

-Ginny... francamente lo estoy dudando...

-Yo confío en ti, Harry confía en ti, de seguro debe estar esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Por el momento, no la tengo...

MADRIGUERA...

-Harry, ¿puedo entrar?- pregunta Ron desde fuera del cuarto.

-Adelante- dice desde dentro.

-Gracias- ingresa- estuve pensando una cosa sobre tú y el bebé.

-Dime.

-Cuando nazca, me gustaría hacerme cargo de él, quiero ayudarte.

-Ron, pero esa no es tu responsabilidad, además, Zabini, ¿no lo quieres?

-Zabini no me interesa, aunque no niego que hemos estado juntos, pero en ningún momento he dejado de quererte, y ahora que estás decidido a irte, no quería que te fueras sin saberlo.

-Muchas gracias amigo, pero no quiero que desperdicies tu vida a mi lado, cuando tienes la posibilidad de estar con alguien que te ama como mereces.

-Harry... todavía no llegas a entender cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti- lo abraza- sé que antes me equivoqué, que te forcé, pero me enceguecí cuando me enteré que salías con Malfoy, los celos me nublaron todo razonamiento, pero, quiero que sepas, que mis sentimientos son profundos, que te amo y que nunca me apartaré de tu lado.

-Ron... tú eres mi amigo, un hermano para mí, te quiero de esa forma, y como te dije antes- se separa- no desperdicies tu vida a mi lado, yo puedo con esto, no creas que volveré con Malfoy, eso se acabó definitivamente.

-Pero... tienes que seguirlo viendo para que te dé su magia y así poder continuar con tu embarazo con normalidad.

-No... le escribí a Dumbledore, y él me prometió que hallaría la forma en que Draco no tenga que acercarse a mi nunca más.

-Si estás decidido a hacerlo, no te lo impediré, pero si, te esperaré en el expresso hacia Hogwarts como cada año.

-Iré, no te preocupes.

-Entonces te dejo solo.

-Ah, Ron, espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me podrías traer unas mandarinas, tengo mucha sed.

-Voy a ver si quedan, o si no, las iré a comprar.

-Muchas gracias, amigo.

-De nada- cierra la puerta.

-Lo siento Ron...

Pasaron las horas, Harry comía mandarinas, mientras que la insoportable de Parkinson descansaba en el cuarto de Ginny.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?- se acerca Zabini.

-Aléjate de mi- Ron se corre.

-Qué delicado, dime qué puedo hacer para que estés más feliz.

-Llevarte a tu inoportuna amiguita de mi casa y por supuesto, tú podrías aprovechar de irte por donde llegaste.

-Weasley, ya es momento de que me des una respuesta- Blaize toma las muñecas de Ron y lo deja contra la pared.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Sólo quiero que te largues de mi vida- responde.

-Eso es un sí o un no.

-Quédate con la duda.

-Ni creas que me quedaré con la duda- con una mano baja hasta la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

-No me toques.

-Si te gusta.

-No, no me gusta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando?

-Tengo frío, tus manos están frías.

-Entonces... caliéntalas con el calor de tu cuerpo- le susurra y lo besa furiosamente.

No consiguió nada con resistirse... si nuevamente cayó en la telaraña...

Llegada la medianoche, un anciano de barba blanca y túnica larga, estaba frente a la puerta de la madriguera. La puerta se abrió dando paso a Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches Albus, me da gusto tenerte aquí dentro de mi casa- dice Arthur Weasley estrechando su mano con la del anciano.

-El gusto es mío, he venido a recoger a Harry.

-En un momento estará aquí.

Harry tomó su maleta y la jaula de Hedwing y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Harry, no te excedas, no es bueno en tu estado- dice el anciano.

-Profesor, muchas gracias por venir.

-No es nada Harry, ahora más que nunca corres peligro, lo menos que puedo hacer es protegerte.

-Quédate a beber algo.

-Lo siento, será para otra ocasión, tenemos algo de prisa.

-Muchas gracias señora y señor Weasley.

-Hijo, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa- lo abraza Molly- cuídate mucho.

-Cuídate Harry.

-Si, lo haré.

-Vámonos Harry, nos espera un largo viaje- se adelanta a la entrada.

Las maletas y otros, fueron reducidos para usar la aparición.

-Nos vemos- Harry sigue a Dumbledore.

-Viajaremos en traslador, así que sujétate fuerte.

-Si profesor- se acerca hasta el anciano.

-Allá vamos, a Hogwarts.

La sensación fue como una absorción, al poner los pies sobre el pasto, se cayó al suelo, estaba algo mariado.

-Hemos llegado.

-Hogwarts...

-Así es- dijo sacando un caramelo de limón- tenemos mucho de qué platicar, pero antes, debes descansar.

-Gracias profesor...

-Quiero volver a mi casa... un lugar al que pueda llamar, "mi casa"... pensó el moreno, dejando que el viento nocturno le desordenara aún más su cabellera rebelde.

continuará...


	5. Paredes Solitarias

Capítulo V "Paredes Solitarias"

"Aún estando dentro de estas cuatro paredes, me siento más solo que nunca"

"A pesar que tengo una vida dentro de mi, estoy más de él que nunca"

"Que venga el sueño, sus palabras contra mi oído, sus fríos dedos sobre mi piel, ¿cómo puedo luchas contra lo que más deseo?, pero si es lo que más me lastima, debería dejarlo... aunque él lo hizo primero.

DESPACHO DUMBLEDORE...

-Así que los rumores eran verdad, Harry está embarazado y Malfoy se unió a Voldemort, esto si que es un problema- sacando un caramelo de limón- nunca había visto a Harry tan abatido y depresivo como ahora, es como si toda su vida, toda su alegría, fue arrancada por otra persona... aquí está seguro, pero corre un peligro mayor que ese... bajo estas circunstancias, no podría luchar contra Tom.

SALA COMÚN GRYFFINDOR...

Este lugar, el cual considero mi hogar, en el cual me me sentía feliz, a salvo, parece una pisión... si pudiera dormir, y al despertar que todo no era nada más que una pesadilla, sería mi salvación.

Sinto que todavía voy cayendo por el precipicio, que nadie es capaz de abrazarme para dejar de sentir tanto miedo, desesperación, estos latidos que me abandonan, no, no siento tus manos que me sujetan, era tan complicado desear que alguien me amase, que ese sujeto fueses tú, mi enemigo, mi némesis, si todo lo redujese a un error, una equivocación, con certeza diría: "jamás estuve más vivo que contigo", "jamás me sentí más protegido", si, aunque no lo creas... ¿te parece absurdo?, que el-niño-que-vivió se haya convertido en esto, en una persona que da lástima, que tienen que proteger, que se volvió dependiente de ti, que te ama y te odia con la misma intensidad y lleva dentro de sí, un hijo, podríamos morir si tú no me entregas tu magia, estoy consciente; no obstante, ¿dejará de latir alguna vez mi corazón cuando estés cerca?...

He llorado lágrimas amargas por ti, me has destruído por completo, me has renovado y reconstruído, sólo para que vuelvas aplastarme y abandonarme... puedo estar sin ti, eso creí, te quiero fuera de mi vida, cuando grito por dentro y sólo quiero estar entre tus brazos, se ha desatado una tormenta, la más terrible, bajo estas condiciones no podré luchar contra Voldemort, debes saberlo bien, si te convertiste en su leal servidor, mortífago, la herencia de la familia ¿no?, ahora puede venir y aniquilarme, no podré usar magia hasta que dé a luz, es ventajoso para ti, para él...

Como si todo estuviese planeado, como si nos hubiésemos dejado manipular a propósito para llegar a este extremo, ambos hemos desempeñado un buen papel, una excelente actuación...

¿Y ahora que nos queda?, ¿llorar?, de seguro que no has derramado lágrima alguna, tienes un crazón de hielo, nunca me has querido, sólo te divertías, fui demasiado ciego para aceptarlo, a sabiendas que te conozco, que creí conocer a otro Draco, al verdadero, al que me abandonó, yo no quiero a ese hombre, pero es el que está más fijo en mi memoria.

¿Sabes?, creo que piensas que sería mejor si estuviese muerto, no tendrías ningún lazo o relación conmigo, como si nada hubiese pasado, un simple borrón y cuenta nueva, nunca hubo un Harry Potter en tu vida, nunca hubo un Draco Malfoy en la mía; sin embargo, a pesar de todos mis reproches internos, a pesar de que en parte estoy de acuerdo contigo, sólo contigo pude ser yo, no el héroe, el salvador, fui simplemente Harry, el hombre, el chico, por eso, te di todo de mi, te entregué todo lo que soy, quise creer, con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, en esos hechos, en esos roces, en ese consuelo... dulce, tierno...

Soy un forastero dentro de Hogwarts, dentro de la sala común de gryffindor, dentro de esta cama de sábanas rojo vino con bordes dorados, dentro de este cuerpo, ¿por qué sigo llorando?, ¿por qué me hago más daño?, ¿no fue suficiente?, devuélveme lo que fui, devuélveme mi vida, mi sonrisa, mis amigos, todo ese año vivido contigo, desde aquel castigo en la sala de pociones, hasta nuestra despedida en la torre de astronomía, en la madriguera, devuélveme esa noche, cuando toda esa calidez me envolvió...

Estúpido, eso soy, por dejarme llevar por esta pasión, creer que al final de la guerra mágica, podríamos tener nuestro hogar, formar uno, eso pensé, eso escribía en este pergamino, esas líneas que las deforma el agua, la humedad, la arrugo y lo vuelvo a estirar. Dentro de ese baúl está mi mayor tesoro, sí, todos esos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, algún día, tal vez los encuentres, los leerás y no podrás creer lo cursi que soy, pero es un registro de que nada lo he soñado, que todo fue real, los sábados de castigo, el baño de prefectos, los camarines... todo está allí.

Lo más importante, está dentro de mi, una parte tuya, una mía, por eso, debo vivir, no puedo rendirme, quiero conocerlo, a nuestro hijo, que viva con una familia que lo quiera de verdad, que le den todo ese cariño que me faltó, que sonría, que tenga tu cabello, tus labios, mis ojos y mi carácter, que sea fuerte y decidido, capaz de enfrentarse al obstáculo más grande sin abandonar...

Una vez tuve un extraño sueño, uno que se llamaba Draco Malfoy, un chico arrogante y caprichoso, perfecto, malvado, quería siempre estar cerca de él, por eso, cada noche, me concentraba por conservar sus facciones...

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, mis palmas abiertas, ese calor me es familiar, ese aliento de menta también...

-He venido otra vez- dice el rubio con los brazos entrecruzados.

-Así lo veo- despierta el moreno y se endereza- ¿cómo pudiste entrar?, tú ya no eres...

-¿Un estudiante?, soy un mortífago, lo se, pero me ha traído mi padrino, necesitas mi magia.

-Dime una cosa Malfoy, ¿por qué lo haces?, sería más fácil si estuviese muerto.

-Opino lo mismo, pero tengo un deber contigo- dice fríamente- si no existieses no tendría que preocuparme por nadie más.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?, fuiste tú quien no quiso detener esto a tiempo, sabías que nos estábamos quemando con fuego y tú más acortabas nuestra distancia, fuiste tú, ¿por qué Draco?... ¿por qué me destruyes?

-No podemos cambiar nada, concientes o no, el daño ya está hecho, te dije que asumiría mi responsabilidad, así que desnúdate.

-No.

-¿No?

-Eres tú quien está equivocado, yo no quiero nada de ti, puedes largarte por donde viniste.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo Potter.

-Me mantienes con vida para entregarme a él, ¿cierto?, no te conviene que yo muera, porque Voldemort desea dar el último golpe.

-El que te matará soy yo.

En sus ojos no había más que frialdad...

¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar tanto?

-Mi misión es matarte... Potter.

Dejó el cuerpo del moreno desnudo, se desnudó de igual manera, lo abrazó...

La imagen mental de una familia formada por Draco, Harry y su hijo, fue rota cruelmente... ese hombre no podía ser el mismo del cual se había enamorado... cerró sus ojos, buscó desesperadamente una excusa para seguir queriéndolo, pero los hechos demostraban lo contrario, estaban juntos, pero no sentía nada, ninguna intención de posesión... sólo un abrazo frío, su cabello que le hacia cosquillas en la mejilla, su respiración calmada... eso era un claro indicio de que no habían cenizas, nada que pudiese revivir el amor, el fuego que una vez existió... ¿por él había sido capaz de herir a otros?... por un hombre que prefiere verlo muerto, que lo matará algún día para no perder su vida, un hombre por el cual ha llorado, ha agonizado... un egoísta sin remordimientos...

Hace mucho tiempo, pensaba en ti,

creyendo ciegamente en tus palabras,

a ahora sé,

que todo no es más que una ilusión,

de mis deseos frustrados,

que no me abandonan, nunca.

Por favor, regresa ahora,

te estoy esperando, regresa ahora,

te ruego por Dios, bésame, ven aquí,

te ruego por Dios, abrázame,

se nos acaba el tiempo,

la esperanza se va,

de mi corazón,

el cielo llora por nuestro amor.

Camino por la calle,

nadie responde,

levanto el rostro,

nadie puede verme.

envuelto por un manto,

sonrío levemente,

pues son tus brazos,

los que me toman por sospresa.

Por favor, regresa ahora,

te estoy esperando, regresa ahora,

no olvides la sonrisa,

que se delinean en mis labios,

se nos acaba el tiempo,

la esperanza se va,

de mi corazón,

el cielo llora por nuestro adiós...

-Ya no llores, león- decía el rubio mientras con su mano revolvía los cabellos negros.

-Quédate- susurró Harry.

-Esto es un juego, lo sabes Potter, no podemos cambiar las reglas.

-Sólo esta noche, llévame contigo, sácame de aquí- rogaba mientras lo veía a los ojos y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Por favor, no preguntes más, sólo llévame a otro lugar, por favor...

Draco se acerca a los labios del pelinegro y lo besa dulcemente... mientras que con sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas que fluían a voluntad.

-Acortamos distancias- dice Harry.

-Eso parece- lo tomó de la barbilla y entonces agarró fuertemente su mano, levantándose ambos del suelo y entraron a una aula vacía.

continuará...


	6. Desde las cenizas

Capítulo VI "Desde las Cenizas"...

He tocado fondo, ya no puedo caer más hondo, más profundo, aún así tus manos nunca me tocaron o alcanzaron, me dejaste caer, caer sin límites... te esperé en vano. Me dañaste, sabiéndolo, pues ahora te digo: "no quiero nada de ti", desde el momento en que me abandonaste, debió ser suficiente para darme cuenta de que nunca signifiqué algo para ti...

Desde las cenizas, vuelvo a formar un cuerpo que se parece al mío, y no estoy solo, hay otro ser humano que crece dentro de mi, sí, tú me darás la fuerza que me hace falta para salir adelante... nos hemos quedado solos, estamos tú y yo, y así tendremos que seguir viviendo...

Draco se ha ido nuevamente, yo no lo quiero cerca de mi, tampoco me siento culpable, de lo que si me siento extremadamente culpable es por haber perdido tanto tiempo y lágrimas en alguien que no los merecía... al menos tengo a alguien al cual debo proteger... a ti mi bebé- se toca su vientre que creció otro poco.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos, se sintió renovado, con nuevas fuerzas. Desayunó con avidez y se dio un buen baño, lo necesitaba...

La venida de su ex amante, ya no le interesaba, pensar en él era sólo perder el tiempo, de lo único que estaba seguro, era que debía ser firme, sacar fortaleza de flaqueza y seguir con su vida, porque hace mucho que debió pensar de esa manera.

Podía sentir el calor de agua de la ducha sobre su piel morena, eso le traía algunos recuerdos de ambos en Hogwarts, en el baño de prefectos. Harry movió la cabeza en ambos sentidos, se hizo la firme idea de que el rubio estaba muerto, haría de cuenta que de que jamás existió.

Para él fue fácil abandonarme, para mi debería ser fácil sacarlo de mi vida- pensó- sólo me quedas tú para vivir, alguien que es completamente mío...

Las horas pasaban lentas, sacó un libro de la librería, uno de pociones, raro estaba, pero de alguna manera, sentía una necesidad enorme de repuntar en esa asignatura.

Por la tarde, se fue a recorrer el lago, paseó por el borde, se apoyó en un tronco, dejando que el viento le rozara el rostro y los cabellos.

Sus pensamientos se fueron a esos días de Hogwarts, cuando podía sentir a Draco tan cerca, peleando por las cosas más estúpidas, corriendo por el colegio, huyendo de un Ron furioso, tumbado en la pared porque estaba siendo besado por el sly, después en los pasillos, cuando era consolado y luego llevado a una aula para desatar toda esa pasión...

-Todo el tiempo creí conocerte... ahora me doy cuenta que jamás pude hacerlo...- unas lágrimas amenazaban con seguir- no más, ya no lloraré más por ti- se las seca con el puño de la camisa- debe ser por el embarazo, me pone más sensible a algunos recuerdos...

Mientras que el rubio...

Estaba encerrado en su celda, no deseaba hablar con nadie, y eso tenía muy preocupada a Narcissa.

Se tapó con una manta, permaneció acostado, viendo su brazo, contemplando la marca inexistente... ardía sólo cuando Voldemort lo llamaba, pero el resto del tiempo, pasaba por un brazo normal.

Lucius, que estaba arrodillado frente al Lord Oscuro, no daba crédito lo que sus oídos escuchaban...

-Lucius, ¿sabes lo que significa esa marca que tiene Draco?- pregunta caminando de un lado para el otro.

-No lo se, Mi Lord.

-Te lo explicaré ya que tengo nuevos planes para él...- pausa.

-Como usted diga.

-Esa marca es especial, lo debes saber bien, yo creo que Dumbledore ni sospecha que ya ha sido marcado, porque no es algo que puedas detectar con la magia, perfecto para ingresar a un colegio lleno de magos... pero eso no es todo- pausa- esa marca, está consumiéndolo lentamente, y sólo aparecerá cuando ya no tenga nada más que absorber... aparecerá cuando Potter muera, y se activará cuando esté frente a él, porque aunque no lo creas, sé lo de Potter, por eso lo hice, debe estar creyendo que le está transmitiendo su magia, cuando es lo contrario, se la estoy robando... tu hijo será el puente que me mantenga cerca de él y así, a medida que pasen los meses, se debilitará aún más, y no podrá separarse de él aunque quiera...

-¿Qué pasará con Draco?

-Draco estará bien, por el momento no le haré nada, salvo los latigazos que le he propinado, creo que bastará con eso para que entienda cuál es su lugar y a quién debe obedecer... sin embargo, si se separa de Potter, él morirá, porque tomaré su vida a cambio de la de ese chico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podrá verse la marca?

-En unos meses más, todavía está débil ya que el hijo consume gran parte de su magia, así que cada vez que estén conectados, yo también me haré más fuerte...

En la celda...

Las sábanas estaban empapadas por la sangre de las heridas del rubio, quien fue sometido a una fuerte sesión de tortura...

Narcissa, con un paño con agua, iba limpiando el rastro de los látigos. Draco se quejaba a veces por el dolor que causaba, su cuerpo, nuevamente fue violentado... la primera vez, lo hizo su padre cuando se enteró que andaba con Potter y ahora, fue Voldemort, quien lo sometió hasta que se cansó... tal vez fue piedad, de lo único que estaba seguro, era que esto no acabaría de buena manera...

Su moreno de ojos verdes, a quien prefiere muerto, debía estar sufrienfo en estos momentos, pero comparado con las heridas del otro, eran más difíciles de curar... no es que se hubiesen prometido un futuro juntos o una eternidad amándose, pero si extraña su compañía...

Llegó la noche y ardía en fiebre... sólo susurraba el nombre de Harry, de su ex amante, al cual perdió por su enorme cobardía.

Porque siempre supo que jugar con fuego era peligroso, desafió a todos los estatutos habidos y por haber, y que fue lo que recibió a cambio, una buena cuota de dolor y engaños...

En el fondo de su corazón, seguía amando a Potter... sólo que no quería saberlo, no podía aceptarlo... pero ya era demasiado tarde para un "nosotros", se habían convertido en enemigos declarados.

Harry después de un largo rato sentado en el pasto a orillas del lago, se levantó y permaneció allí, después de quedarse quieto por un leve mareo, sintió unas naúseas que lo hicieron doblarse, y vomitar todo...

-Porque todo lo que el otro sienta, lo repercutirá- terminó Voldemort.

-Entonces...

-Así es, el castigo también lo debe estar sufriendo Potter.

Su corazón parecía partirse en astillas, pétalos que salían de su cuerpo... la debilidad lo hizo caer al verde pasto... no supo de más nadie, hasta que, un calor lo envolvió... fue en ese instante que abrió los ojos y se halló en su cama, se frotó los ojos y todo se volvió aún más borroso...

Debía ser fuerte, hay alguien a quien debes proteger- se repetía mentalmente- instintivamente se llevó las manos a su vientre- te cuidaré aunque eso cueste mi vida.

Draco mantenía sus ojos cerrados, embargado por los recuerdos con el moreno, enojado consigo mismo por su actitud frente a él... ¿cómo podía doler tanto el corazón?...

-Ha...rry, perdóname- unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Era demasiado tarde para un "nosotros", bastante daño le causó, no podía resarcirlo, ni menos repararlo con unas cuantas frases bonitas...

Si tan sólo lo hibiese sostenido cuando caía, si tan sólo no hibiese destrozado sus inmaculadas alas, podría volar, ahora no es más que un ave herida, con su cuerpo trizado y sus ojos tristes...

No quiero sentir esto, la culpa, el dolor de perder, ahora sabía muy bien lo que era perder... sólo por su enorme cobardía...

En sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor,  
la agonía, el lamento,  
la fiebre de su cuerpo,  
lo cubría por completo,  
lo hizo entender lo débil que era,  
lo frágil que estaba,  
es como si no existiese,  
eso sería fácil...

Tus lágrimas quedaron ahí, en tu pálido rostro,  
tus heridas, sobre tu blanca espalda,  
¿ese es nuestro castigo?  
si jugar con fuego era tan fatal,  
un pecado tan imperdonable,  
¿por qué seguimos con vida?

Desde las cenizas quiero renacer, porque hay algo que debo proteger, mantenerme lejos de ti, eso espero... ¿podemos hacernos más daño?... sólo estar a unos centímetros, siento que la piel se me congela, pues toda esa pasión de antaño, se ha enfriado, ya no te quiero... y aún así, me duele no seguir haciéndolo... ¿puedes entenderlo?... ¿seré una clase de masoquista vitalicio?...

Dependeremos tanto el uno del otro... eso fue lo que escogimos, asfixiarnos con nuestro propio veneno...

Hoy sólo me quiero esconder  
No voy a dejarme ver  
Ya no me van a escuchar  
Verán, que nadie me vendrá a buscar  
No se en que me equivoque  
Ni que fue lo que hice mal

Nunca pensé que fuera así  
Pero se van a arrepentir  
Debo aprender a levantarme al fin  
Y no volver a caer

Todo lo que yo quiero es empezar de nuevo  
Siento un vacío en mi corazón  
Que no me deja respirar  
Creo que tengo que aceptar  
Que es parte de la vida,  
Que lo malo pasa  
Pero por algo pasa

Hoy, sólo me queda esta canción  
Y este vacío en mi interior  
Y ya me empiezo a acostumbrar  
Y de ti nada voy a esperar  
He, por que nadie estuvo aquí  
Cuando lo necesité  
Y ahora los quiero lejos

Todo lo que yo quiero es empezar de nuevo  
Siento un vacío en mi corazón  
Que no me deja respirar  
Creo que tengo que aceptar  
Que es parte de la vida, Que lo malo pasa  
Quiero volver a mi casa

Nunca pensé que fuera así  
Pero se van a arrepentir  
Debo aprender a levantarme al fin  
Y no volver a caer

Todo lo que yo quiero es empezar de nuevo  
Siento un vacío en mi corazón  
Que no me deja respirar  
Creo que tengo que aceptar  
Que es parte de la vida,  
Que lo malo pasa  
Pero por algo pasa

Todo lo que yo quiero es empezar de nuevo  
Que hacer que todo esto sea un simple juego  
Todo lo que yo quiero es empezar de nuevo  
Que es parte de la vida,  
Que lo malo pasa  
Quiero volver a mi casa...

-Quería estar en casa- murmura el moreno- aunque pueda convertirse en mi jaula de cristal...

"Si permanecemos separados ambos moriremos", "si estamos cerca, nos lastimamos", ¿qué podemos hacer?...

continuará...


	7. Mentiras verdaderas, parte 1

Capítulo 7 "Mentiras verdaderas", parte 1

HOGWARTS...

DESPACHO DUMBLEDORE...

Harry estaba sentado frente a Dumbledore, quien degustaba un caramelo de limón, mirando por encima de sus lentes de medialuna, esperando alguna reacción por parte del elegido.

-Sabes Harry la difícil situación en la que estamos, tu embarazo, lo complica todo aún más- dice el anciano rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo se, señor, pero, este bebé no tiene la culpa de mis actos... sé que no es el momento más propicio para tener un hijo, sé que me espera esa batalla contra Voldemort; sin embargo, este bebé es lo único que me queda, es algo mío, completamente mío... no voy a renunciar a él- dice con convicción.

-Madame Pompfrey te hizo una revisión y hay algo anormal en el crecimiento de ese bebé- prosigue el mayor- la magia que se supone aporta el señor Malfoy, está siendo transferida a otra persona, y me temo que esto es obra de Tom.

-¿Qué?, o sea, que por esa razón me siento tan cansado y tengo esos mareos y vómitos... y que cada vez que intento hacer algo, mi vista se nubla hasta ponerse todo borroso.

-Creo que lo último es porque tu miopia ha aumentado y te hace falta un cambio de lentes... se acomoda en la silla... Popy recomienda que te internemos en San Mungo para hacerte transfusiones de magia, pero no creo que sea lo más conveniente, ya que si la del padre biológico no es aceptada, entonces, menos la de un tercero.

-¿Qué quiere decir?, acaso mi bebé- dice desesperado el pelinegro y tocado su vientre.

-Esto es una técnica muy antigua, yo creo que en tu caso se ha hecho posible ya que estás conectado con la mente de Tom, y él ha conectado tu fuente de magia... mientras tú te debilitas él se hace fuerte.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?, no se, algún hechizo para evitar eso.

-Lamentablemente si lo hacemos, tu bebé no podrá resistirlo.

-¿Qué?- al borde de la histeria- no puedo perderlo, es mi bebé, es mi hijito, mi tesoro- se levanta de la silla bruscamente- tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo- llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Calma Harry, tranquilo.

Pero Harry no escuchaba nada, iba de un lado para el otro, con los oídos tapados y los ojos nublados, el aliento acelerado y un sudor frío...

-Esto es lo que pasará- murmura el anciano- perderás los sentidos uno por uno... llegará un momento en que no podrás ver, oír, gustar, tocar y oler nada... te convertirás en un cadáver viviente que no podrá hacer nada más salvo esperar a su muerte.

Draco escuchaba detrás de la puerta y es que últimamente había adquirido ese hábito nada Malfoy...

-De todas formas va a morir- murmura- creo que este será mi castigo, ¿no?... fui el puente para la destrucción de Potter- ríe irónicamente- pero no he hecho más que destruirme a mi mismo... ¿es esto lo que querías padre?, date por bien servido- baja las escaleras y camina sin un sentido claro de adonde ir...

-Gracias, señor- termina por decir Harry- al menos podré decir que fui feliz y que a pesar de todo lo que he perdido, he podido creer, llorar, reír, sentir, tal vez, no me convierta nada más que en un estorbo, pero aún así, creo que esta mentira se ha escrito con la verdad- sale del despacho.

-Interesante- termina por decir Dumbledore- aunque ahora el tiempo corre en su contra, todavía esos ojos no se han terminado de manchar por la oscuridad.

-Tengo que salvarte, sé que puedo, no voy a permitir perderte a ti también- dice Harry con decisión- creo que daré una vuelta por la cocina, tengo muchas ganas de comer un delicioso pastel de naranja, con cubierta de chocolate y salsa de manjar.

TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA...

El heredero de los Malfoy, permanecía sentado cerca de la ventana, como si fuese a saltar... tenía sus pensamientos demasiado confusos y eso lo atormentaba de manera importante... sus sentimientos hacia el niño-que-vivió, son contradictorios, por un lado, verlo muerto y cerrar la página de esa historia sería lo más conveniente para él, pero por otro lado, aunque no hubiesen promesas por ninguno de los dos lados, si hay una de forma simbólica, y el amarse mutuamente la mantenía con vida...

-Me he convertido en tu destrucción, Potter, aunque alguna vez pensé que podríamos vivir juntos, eso está cada vez más lejos de lo que alguna vez fui y conociste... por algo estar marcas en mi espalda y mi costado, permanecen estas cicatrices, que me recuerdan cada mañana, lo lejos que estamos el uno del otro- termina por decir y se sienta en el suelo con las rodillas juntas y baja la cabeza para cerrar los ojos- si crees que cada uno construye su camino, entonces si que me he esforzado en verte fuera de mi vida... pero todavía sigo pensando en ti... y creo que aún más si estuvieses muerto... sé que no me querrás escuchar, a lo mejor es tan tarde para un futuro, que tampoco podamos ver el presente, demonios, es algo tan complicado hasta para pensarlo y que nadie lo escuche... si alguien lo escuchara, a lo mejor pensaría que estoy demente, por haber perdido todo mi aplomo por alguien como tú... pero si que lo bastaría... creo conocerte mejor que nadie, sé que estás sufriendo, es razonable, todo el tiempo creí que era yo quien más sufría con esto, por eso te aparté, te hice a un lado, no quería sufrir más, no quería que nos lastimaramos más... pero créeme que alguna vez, soñe con despertar cada mañana al lado tuyo...

Es cierto que antes de ti, hubieron otros, y me divertí con ellos, no lo niego, les hice creer que podrían ser importantes para mi, cuando en realidad no lo eran y nunca lo serán... nunca, porque siempre fuiste tú a quien yo quise... tú eres todo lo que yo buscaba, todo lo que yo quería y esperaba... pero cuanto costaba admitirlo...

Desde ese castigo con mi padrino, de ese primer beso, ese acercamiento hacia el paraíso cuando fuiste mío, jamás lo sentí con nadie... con los otros era por mero placer, contigo, era porque comencé a amarte, no se cuándo, no se en qué momento, pero así fue... ¿podrías creerme?, ¿podrías perdonarme?, cómo alguien podría creer en mi, si no puedo convertir estas sartas de mentiras en verdades...

¿Por qué estoy llorando?, un Malfoy no llora, un Malfoy no siente dolor, no siente angustia, no siente nada, es un cuerpo, sin corazón ni sangre en las venas, es un esclavo de un lunático y verdugo de su amor... no puedo creer, lo que he cambiado...

Y ahora, tu muerte es inminente, a lo mejor, ni nazca nuestro hijo, y terminarás siendo un cadáver carente de sentidos... ¡es de lo peor!, este destino, ¡lo odio!... si tuviéramos la certeza de que podríamos ser felices juntos, ¿lo habría aceptado?... creo en el fondo que no me queda parte de mi cuerpo que el fuego no haya alcanzado y que esta piel, no es la mía, mi piel se ha fundido con la tuya y esta capa, fría y lánguida, pertenece a otra persona; sin embargo, se parece tanto a mi...

El moreno comía alegremente un trozo de pastel, con un delicioso jugo de calabazza... hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esta manera, por un lado, está sentenciado a morir, y por otro lado, quiere vivir...

La panzita de Harry estaba creciendo y era perceptible los movimientos del bebé... aunque sólo con fuerza de voluntad, no sabría qué puede pasar...

Cada vez que se levantaba, se ponía a contemplar esa redondez, su vientre abultado levemente... se bañaba con cuidado y de vez en cuando tenía mareos que debía sentarse por un buen rato, caminar más lento y para qué decir de los vómitos, era ya su rutina...

Recuperado el apetito y algo de color en ese moreno rostro, decidió una vez más luchar por sobrevivir...

Lo que no sabía era que en la sala común, lo estaban esperando...

-¡Harry!, ¿cómo has estado?- se abalanza Hermione sobre su amigo.

-Bien, mejor que otros días, creo- dice algo sorprendido.

-Te ves fatal- dijo Ron.

-Son las náuseas matutinas, cosas de siempre.

-Harry- dice tímidamente Ginny.

-Ginny, ¿cómo estás?- pregunta el pelinegro algo desconfiado y temeroso.

-Bien, quería decirte que lo sentía, de verdad que lo siento- dice arrepentida la pelirroja.

-Ella insistió en venir- se apuntó Ron.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- pregunta el ojiverde.

-Es porque nos hemos venido un día antes de que comiencen las clases, estábamos muy preocupados desde la última vez y nos recibíamos noticias tuyas.

-Han pasado tantas cosas que estuve mal, pero tengo que salir adelante.

-Y ¿cómo va el embarazo?- pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Bien, tengo que acostumbrarme a que la ropa me quede algo pequeña... aunque tengo algunas reservas por ahí...

-¿Has desayunado ya?- preguntó la castaña.

-Todavía no, aunque tengo tantas ganas de comer unos berlines y torta de mil hojas y chocolate blanco.

-¡Vamos a comer!- grita animado Ron.

-Al menos todavía puede sonreír- piensa la pelirroja- me alegro tanto- los sigue.

Camino al Gran Comedor se sentaron en el lugar de siempre, y no era de esperar, estaba vacío, sólo ellos cuatro, llenaban con su presencia y anécdotas ese espacio tan grande... tan vacío...

Mientras tanto, Draco se había ido donde Voldemort para recibir nuevas ordenes.

-¿Cuánto más podré resistir todo esto?- se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-Lucius- dice Narcissa.

-Lo sé, mañana comienzan las clases en Hogwarts.

-Severus ya está al tanto de todo, él se encargará de que Draco no se vuelva a involucrar con Potter.

-¿Por qué todo ha ido tan lejos?... piensa la mujer- estar aquí prisionera y haciéndole daño a mi hijo...

-Todo está siguiendo su transcurso normal, iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

-Lo sé...

El rubio se estaba bañando, el agua corría por esa piel blanca de porcelana, ahora marcada por los látigos... se secó cuidadosamente para no infectar las heridas... estar frente a un espejo, antes era para contemplar su belleza, y ahora, sólo podía ver, su derrota.

Harry siguió haciéndose chequeos médicos con Madame Pompfrey.

-Hasta el momento todo sigue dentro de lo normal, de seguro debes saber lo de la transfusión de magia.

-Lo sé.

-Pronto tu cuerpo lo necesitará.

-Entiendo- se sienta en la camilla.

-Puede retirarse.

-Gracias- sale a paso presuroso de la enfermería.

A LA NOCHE...

Todos cenaban en el Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron, comían más de lo acostumbrado.

-Harry, te vas a atragantar, además tengo algo importante que decirte- dice Harry, algo apenada.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta inocentemente.

-Hay una solución... he escuchado que estás bajo un hechizo del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- al terminar de decir eso, un escalofrío la recorrió.

-Dime, ¿cómo puedo revertir el hechizo?

-No se puede revertir o quitar, pero si interferir, que la magia de Malfoy y la tuya vaya directo al bebé y no a tú-ya-sabes-quien.

-¿Tiene que ver con Malfoy?- pregunta desconfiado y algo de temor.

-Así es... tienes que acostarte con él, es la única manera en que Voldemort no absorba tu magia.

-No... cualquier cosa menos eso- niega rotundamente con la cabeza- no estoy para esa clase de bromas Herm, podrías hacer un nuevo repertorio.

-No es broma, es la verdad.

-No, no y no.

-Ginny me ayudó a investigar y hemos llegado a la misma conclusión... no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por tu bebé... si quieres vivir, tendrás que saber estar con el hurón.

-Parece un castigo... con cierto escalofrío en el cuerpo.

-Tiene que ser lo antes posible, ya que al pasar al cuarto mes, el desarrollo es más progresivo... si quieres conocer a tu hijo, tendrás que hacerlo.

-Aunque cueste aceptarlo, no tienes otra salida hermano, tu vida y la de tu hijo está en peligro- arremetió Ron.

-Está bien, ya capté el mensaje- se levanta bruscamente y se desmayó.

-¡Harry!- gritaron los tres.

-Llevémoslo a la sala común- saca la varita Herm- ¡levicorpus!- el pelinegro quedó levitando.

Justamente cuando iban de salida, se toparon con Malfoy, quien se quedó sorprendido al ver que Harry estuviera tan pálido y débil.

-Cuídalo- le dice la castaña.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- dice el rubio a la defensiva.

-Porque está al límite, sólo tú puedes salvarlo.

-Potter no es mi responsabilidad- dice secamente.

Hermione se acerca y lo abofetea- a ver si una vez despiertas y te bajas de esa nube proyecto de mortífago- dice furiosa- Harry está muriendo, ¿lo puedes entender?, está muriendo y todo es por tu culpa.

Draco se llevó la mano hacia la mejilla que estaba roja por la bofetada- tú que sabes Granger, sagre sucia, lo que es ser mortífago.

-No lo se, y no me interesa saberlo, pero si mi amigo se muere por tu culpa, te mataré- lo amenaza.

-Llévatelo Malfoy, antes que te reduzca a polvo- interviene Ginny.

Draco tomó el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos, después de quedar liberado del hechizo y se lo llevó.

-¿Está bien dejarlo con él?- pregunta Ron algo alterado.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, Harry no puede morir- dice Ginny.

EN EL PASILLO...

-Potter no puedes morir- le decía repetidas veces mientras buscaba un lugar donde dejarlo recostado- ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿cómo puedo salvarlos?... se preguntaba desesperado- calma, calma, el autocontrol ante todo, si tengo la cabeza fría podré pensar mejor en una solución- se acerca hasta sus labios- no respira- constata que el cuerpo no estaba respirando...

Aparece la sala multipropósito frente a ellos y Draco no duda en entrar...

Deja el cuerpo del pelinegro en la cama y él se queda, recostado a su lado...

-No respira, no respira, qué hago- pensaba- se acercó a sus labios y le práctico algo de respiración boca a boca- ¿qué estoy haciendo?, si Potter no está ahogándose- lo desvistió con premura y él también se desvistió, poniéndose encima del otro cuerpo... es lo único que puedo hacer...

Lo besó dulcemente, como si fuese de cristal, acarició el cabello que caía entre sus dedos y respiró su aroma, bajó por su cuello repartiendo besos, mordiendo el lóbulo izquierdo...

Poco a poco, el gry comenzó a reaccionar, su corazón volvía a latir y la sangre volvía a correr por su cuerpo... abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del ojigris, quienes lo miraban con una preocupación contenida.

-Dra...co- dice en un suspiro y fue levantado por un abrazo por parte del sly.

Subió hasta su rostro y volvieron a unir sus labios en un juego desesperado de ganador y perdedor, enredando sus piernas a las caderas del rubio y dejándose llevar por el placer que le provocaba la lengua de Draco sobre sus pezones.

Bajó hasta el torso, masajeó sus piernas, sus muslos y el roce de sus miembros los electrizaba, los excitaba aún más.

Recorrió todo esa piel expuesta con sus manos y las hendiduras de los látigos, volvieron a unir sus labios y no supo de nada más...

Sus piernas ya separadas, esperaban a que fuese preparado... y eso no tardó demasiado... el primer contacto, fue doloroso, tanto que derramó algunas lágrimas, pero siendo relajado por las expertas manos del sly, eso pasó a segundo plano... era tan estrecho como lo recordaba y eso era tan excitante, embestirlo hasta tocar ese punto sensible, esa corriente eléctrica que se desliza por la espalda, la visión más perfecta a pesar del sudor de ambos cuerpos, así es como lo recordaba, en sus brazos, rendido a sus encantos...

Siguió con las embestidas, algunas más localizadas que otras, un ritmo acelerado y hasta desesperado y los gemidos que no paraban de salir de sus bocas... llegado al clímax, se derramó al interior del gry y éste entre ambos... terminaron exhaustos y Draco prontamente salió de ese espacio... ya con las respiraciones controladas y miradas avasalladoras, acercaron nuevamente sus labios para sellar su deseo...

-Pensé que moriría- dice al fin el pelinegro.

Draco lo acercó y con su mano aferrada a la cintura de Harry, se acercó hasta el vientre de éste, cerrando los ojos... mientras que la mano del moreno, acariciaba los cabellos rubio platinado de su amante.

La criatura se movía al interior de Harry, como presintiendo la presencia de sus padres y al percibir eso, Draco sonrió.


	8. Mentiras verdaderas, parte 2

Capítulo 8 "Mentiras verdaderas", parte 2

¿Puedes convertir una mentira en verdad?  
aunque sólo sea una mentira piadosa, quiero creerla,  
seguiré aquí,  
hasta que se acabe el sueño,  
y vea lo triste de haber despertado.

Draco, se levantó de la cama y se fue, dejando a Harry nuevamente con la duda si todo lo vivido, fue cierto o una ilusión de sus anhelos que no deseaba sentir...

Las clases en Hogwarts comenzaron y con ellos nuevos desafíos para este año. Junto con el clásico discurso de Dumbledore y los buenos deseos, la fabulosa cena, puso de buen humor a Harry y por supuesto a Ron.

-Ustedes si que tienen hambre- dice Hermione feliz al notar que Harry estaba más repuesto y con mejor semblante.

-Hay que aprovechar la comida- dice Ron, defendiéndose- ¿no lo crees así amigo?

-Si tienes razón, Ron- dice Harry con una sonrisa.

-Las buenas noticias son que, Harry, tendremos que cuidarlo más, puede que esté expuesto de muchas formas ahora frente al innombrable y como somos sus amigos, ¡lo protegeremos!

-Gracias amigos- dice algo sensible.

-No llores, mira que me vas a hacer que llore también.

-No lo haré- bebe un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Draco miraba desde su mesa, el comportamiento de Potter y se alegró en el fondo de que él al menos pueda sonreír, parecían los viejos tiempos...

Terminada la cena de bienvenida, sección se fueron dirigidos a sus dormitorios... mañana sería un gran día.

-¿Existirá la felicidad?- se pregunta el moreno- si así fuese, creo que podríamos llamarlo a esto... ¿no lo crees mi bebé?- dice tocando su vientre que había crecido otro poco...

Harry alcanzó los tres meses y estaba en un buen estado de salud, pero francamente hablando, Voldemort estaba furioso...

Así fue como Draco fue llamado y no tuvo más opción que partir...

Además de una larga sesión de tortura en la cual estuvo a punto de perder la vida, le tomaría más tiempo recuperarse... las heridas de los azotes eran profundas y habían revivido las de la otra vez...

Harry notó que el rubio no asistía a las clases regularmente, se preocupó... aunque no deseaba hacerlo, se animó y le preguntó a Zabini, y éste le respondió que no iba a regresar hasta dentro de dos semanas más... tiempo que fue eterno para el pelinegro.

Apenas dormía pensando en qué le había pasado, si Voldemort lo había castigado o estaba por ahí torturando a otros magos... por lo pronto, sólo se mantuvo con comida y lo más complicado, ya había ocurrido...

Ahora con un vientre más prominente, no le quedaba la ropa buena. Aunque la Sra. Weasley le mandó unas mudas usadas, si seguía creciendo, también le quedarían estrechas... tampoco pudo evitar, un poco de vanidad creciente, eso de mirarse al espejo, sus ojos tenían otro brillo, su cabello, todo su cuerpo había cambiado, y no hallaba las horas de tener a su bebé en brazos...

Ni que mencionar los antojos, desde cosas dulces y extravagantes, hasta salado muy poco comestible... y el carácter, unas veces andaba muy feliz, sonriente, en otras, muy enojado, irritado, otras, lloraba por todo como un desconsolado... era un total descontrol hormonal.

Como ya se volvió costumbre, volvieron a estar juntos, aunque había pasión, más bien era un tipo de obligación... Harry pasó sus dedos por las cicatrices de los azotes, eran más profundos que los de la vez pasada, tuvo miedo, Voldemort en un ataque de furia, podría matar a Draco.

Se aferró mucho a ese cuerpo blanco, su cuerpo perfecto, su piel blanca, parecía una vasija de porcelana rota, con quebraduras y no sólo con verlo te dabas cuenta, también al rozarlo y con los ojos vendados... ¿por qué seguía con él?, ¿por qué no lo dejaba?, si Draco lo hiciera, esta brecha entre los dos sería diminuta...

-¿Por qué sigues sirviendo a Voldemort?, ¿Por qué lo haces Draco?- pregunta por fin Harry, después de mucho pensarlo.

-Porque si no lo hago, él matará a mi madre... si fuera por gusto, sería muy distinto, ¿no lo crees Potter?... estoy dividido entre dos bandos, por un lado está mi familia, en otro estás tú y mi hijo...

-Hablemos con Dumbledore, él seguro puede pensar en algo para salvar a tu madre.

-Ni hablar cara-rajada, el vejete no hará nada, las cosas seguirán tal como están y si no te gusta, te aguantas.

-Todo esto lo haces porque está obligado, porque en realidad yo no te importo para nada, dilo de una buena vez Malfoy, tú no sientes nada por mi.

-Sólo lo hago porque es mi deber, no esperes nada más de mi parte, cuando todo termine no me iré a vivir contigo a formar el hogar feliz, hay una guerra sobre nuestras cabezas y ni siquiera sé si sobreviviré.

-Ya estarías muerto si no sirvieras, ten por seguro que Voldemort no te mantendría vivo si no fuese así, ahora puedes largarte, debe ser repulsivo para ti estar conmigo.

-No pienso eso.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Pienso que sólo podemos vivir estos momentos, no tenemos nada más, ningún compromiso a futuro.

-Aunque digas eso ahora Malfoy, nunca te olvidaré.

-No podrás hacerlo, mi hijo se encargará de recordártelo siempre cara-rajada- comienza a vestirse- sé feliz mientras puedas, Harry.

-Dra...co, ¿por qué me haces esto?- dice a modo de reproche.

-Porque quiero, eso no hay ni que preguntarlo- termina por ponerse la capa y se va.

-¡Eres un estúpido!, él no seguiría conmigo si no llevara un hijo suyo dentro de mi...- iba a llorar, cuando se emocionó al notar cómo se movía su bebé en su interior, era como decirle: "no estás solo"...

Hermione entró a verlo y Harry estaba muy emocionado, sentir que su bebé estaba tan vivo y de cierta forma dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante, no necesitaba nada más...

-Cuando toda esta guerra termine, me llevaré a mi hijo al mundo muggle, quiero que se críe dentro de los no-mágicos, trabajaré mucho y le daré todo lo que tengo, sé que podremos ser felices.

-¿Qué pasará con Malfoy?, él no lo permitirá y tiene derecho, es el padre- dice la castaña con poco ánimo.

-Tendrá que ganárselo, yo lo criaré a mi manera y si quiere verlo, ahora será él quien tendrá que acercarse, si le interesa claro está.

-Te ha vuelto a decir algo pesado.

-Estaba muy preocupado porque no venía a clases y él dice todas esas cosas... me dan ganas de golpearlo hasta que mis manos sangren- dice con enfado- si no fuera por este hijo, él me habría dejado morir.

-No te desanimes, nos tienes a nosotros que siempre te apoyaremos- dice la gry con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Herm, es bueno saber que no se está solo en este mundo.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

-Sí, quiero comer tantas cosas, aunque si engordo mucho, ya no seré muy agraciado.

-Te ves muy bien así, no te deprimas.

-Pero, es que nadie me va a querer así.

-Esto es lo que deben llamar, "depresión".

-Sí, es muy conocido en el mundo no-mágico.

-Que depresión ni nada, los tres vamos a salir a comer una buena cena y a olvidarnos de todos esos imbéciles que se atreven a hacernos infelices.

-¡Tienes razón!, hay que ser feliz.

-Entonces vámonos amigo mío, te espero abajo.

-Ok, bajo de inmediato.

Hermione tiene razón, ya no debo llorar ni sentirme culpable, no estoy haciendo nada malo y ese cretino de Malfoy ni crea que podrá lastimarme más, de ahora en adelante, sólo nos acostaremos, ya nada de preguntas o respuestas, dicen que la indiferencia mata y si después me dice algo, le diré: no te preocupes "no faltará que alguien desee ocupara tu lugar", y yo, "no le cerraré las puertas", aunque me grite, o se vaya, me amenace, no lo escucharé, ya no más... sólo tenemos a este hijo que nos une... y yo quiero ser feliz... ¡al diablo Malfoy!, ¡sirve a Voldemort hasta que te mate!... haré lo que yo quiera.

Termina de vestirse y va a la cocina con su amiga a comer una buena ración de comida, si que tenía hambre...

Luego fueron a las clases, en unas Harry se quedó medio dormido sobre el banco, tantas noches de preocupación por el rubio le había pasado la cuenta... ahora sólo era sexo, nada más...

Ron despertó a Harry al final de la clase y no fue suspendido, así que se fue tranquilamente bajando las escaleras... pasó por el lado de Draco y ni lo miró, más bien se puso a mirar las piernas de las chicas... el sly se enojo, y se fue junto con sus guardaespaldas...

Harry decidió que ya no se humillaría más frente a Draco y éste parecía muy enfadado por el mensaje...

Como dicen, cada uno recibe lo que merece, lo que siembras es lo que vas a cosechar, si sólo has sembrado dolor, es lo que recibirás...

continuará...


	9. Complicaciones

Capítulo 9 "Complicaciones"

HOGWARTS...

Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter, mi actual estado es de embarazado, el padre es Draco Malfoy, mi ex némesis, si pueden creer algo tan irreal como esto, pueden pasar a leer el siguiente capi, gracias por la atención.

SE ABRE EL TELÓN

POV HARRY

Para mantener a mi bebé sano y que el desgraciado de Voldemort no lo mate, debo acostarme con Malfoy, aunque ya sabrán son acciones mediana y absolutamente forzadas.

Malfoy me tiene harto, sé que lo he dicho, repetido como un cd rayado, me tiene hasta más alto de la coronilla. No soy una mala persona, aunque con tanto cambio hormonal, mis sentimientos fluyen de otra manera, son más libres.

Hoy por primera vez le ignoré olímpicamente, mirando las piernas de otras estudiantes. Sé que eso lo fastidiará, por consiguiente, sufrirá... no lo odio, está a un paso para comenzar a hacerlo... sólo denme un empujón y se convertirá en el blanco de mi ira, y créeme lo pensaré dos veces, no cien veces, antes de que me posea.

FIN POV HARRY

Esos eran los pensamientos de la futura "madre", quien seguía con su extraño plan, "ignorar a Malfoy".

POV DRACO

¿Quién se cree Potter para ignorarme?, todavía no ha matado al lunático y actúa como todo un héroe, si, eso te encanta, reconócelo, que todo estén pendientes de ti, que todos caigan rendidos a tus pies, con ese "carisma", del niño sufrido, huérfano que te queda muy bien ese papel.

En realidad sólo pensar en Ha... Potter, es una pérdida de tiempo, follármelo, ya me está aburriendo. Con ninguno antes me había acostado más de una vez, y con el chico dorado era todo un record.

De seguro debe estar sentido por lo que le dije antes... es tan... uke. Ni creas que con un hijo me vas a amarrar, hazte a la idea de que apenas nazca, no lo volverás a ver... para esa instancia, podrías estar, muerto.

Conocerte fue el peor error de mi vida, estar contigo uno del porte de un buque este hijo no planeado y más encima tuyo, lo termina por rematar... puedo decir tantas cosas, que te odio, que es mejor verte muerto, muérete de una vez... aún así, retorcida y secretamente siempre te he amado.

¡Maldición!, tú eres Potter, el San Potter de los débiles, que no rompe ningún plato, pero que no es capaz de seguir unas reglas tan simples de disciplina estudiantil, pero fue capaz de conmoverme, sólo era un juego, uno muy peligroso, sí, que yo mismo comencé, fui un estúpido.

¿Y ahora?... te atreves a ignorarme como si no fuese nadie, como si fuese cualquier persona, por si te olvidas... ¡YO SOY QUIEN TE AMA!, aunque claro, eso no lo puedes saber, me haría ver débil frente a ti y ya no tiene arreglo.

FIN POV DRACO

Draco seguía en su misma posición, ofuscado, ocultando sus emociones.

-Potter- dice lo más indiferente y frío posible.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- dice sin voltear y como escupiendo su nombre.

-El sábado- dice escuetamente el rubio.

-Tómatelo libre y los que vienen, también, no te necesito- se voltea y lo mira con desprecio y se va caminando seguido de sus amigos.

HERMIONE: Harry, espera.

HARRY: no, por favor, déjenme solo- dice parando en seco y tapándose la boca por el repentino cambio de olores.

HERMIONE: llévalo al baño Ron- dice la castaña preocupada.

RON: vamos Harry- lo toma por los hombros y se lo lleva.

El gry devolvió lo poco y nada en el inodoro... quedó muy cansado y se fue al lavamanos para refrescarse la boca y el rostro.

RON: te ves fatal amigo.

HARRY: gracias- dice con pocos ánimos- parece que estás enfadado mi bebé- le habla a su vientre.

El moreno estaba entrando a los cinco meses de gestación y para todos los estudiantes era más que obvio el nuevo estado del próximo Salvador de Mundo Mágico.

Salieron luego de unos minutos y Hermione estaba esperando impaciente a sus amigos.

HERMIONE: Harry, ¿estás consciente de lo que has hecho?

HARRY: mandé a volar a Malfoy y su magia.

HERMIONE: esto traerá consecuencias.

HARRY: lo sé... no quiero nada de él, ya puse todo de mi parte para que esto funcionara, no hay cambios en su actitud, no esperaré más en vano, él no es capaz de querer a nadie... sé que Voldemort robará mi magia... cuando llegue el momento en que no pueda soportarlo, prefiero que me manden a San Mungo... sólo son unos meses más... tendré a mi preciado bebé entre mis brazos.

HERMIONE: no te da miedo la posibilidad de que antes que nazca pueda desatarse la lucha, ¿qué harías?

HARRY: lucharé, como todos- dice firme.

RON: no, tú no puedes usar magia.

HARRY: pero puedo ayudar de otra forma- dice con el rostro contraído por el mareo.

HERMIONE: ven, vamos a sentarnos- dice la chica ayudando a llevar a su amigo hasta una banca.

HARRY: ya está pasando, no se preocupen.

RON: tú no podrás solo, lo sabes y te arriesgas más.

HARRY: no puedo ser tocado por alguien que no tiene ninguna clase de afecto o deseo hacia a mi, sólo me estuve engañando, todos estos meses esta es mi realidad, hay que aceptarla- dice con un suspiro, el sueño comenzaba a dominarlo.

HERMIONE: escucha Harry, el bebé necesita la magia más que nunca, es vital para su desarrollo y bienestar tanto tuyo como el de él, no bastará con la tuya, ya que eres su depositario, al estar dentro de ti, la consumirá rápidamente, por eso pasarás durmiendo, hasta que un día... no podrás despertar- explica la chica abatida- ¡no te duermas!- lo remece, sólo consiguió un suspiro.

RON: ¿qué podemos hacer?

HERMIONE: dejémoslo en la enfermería, recuerda que tenemos clases- dice la chica sacando su varita- ¡Levitacorpus!- pronuncia y el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a flotar- vamos Ron.

RON: ¡Levitacorpus!- se une al hechizo y caminan con el cuerpo dormido de su amigo hacia la enfermería...

ENFERMERÍA...

MADAME POMPFREY: ¿qué le ha pasado a Potter?- dice la señora.

HERMIONE: se quedó dormido en una banca.

MADAME POMPFREY: debe faltarle magia a esa criatura, por eso lo ha dejado en ese estado de sopor.

HERMIONE: ¿qué podemos hacer?

MADAME POMPFREY: hay que aumentar las transfusiones de magia.

HERMIONE: él despidió al abastecedor.

MADAME POMPFREY: eso es un problema, la criatura no aceptará otra magia que la del padre.

RON: ¿no hay otra forma?

MADAME POMPFREY: como está unido con ustedes-sabe-quien, todo lo que le den, irá para él... incluso esa barriga está muy pequeña para cinco meses, todavía no llega a regularizarse, ni siquiera se está alimentando correctamente.

HERMIONE: ha comido bien, lo que pasa es que deben de haber tenido una pelea muy fuerte con Malfoy, y estamos en estas.

MADAME POMPFREY: no me queda más que dejarlo en cuarentena.

RON: ¿cuarentena?, si no tiene una enfermedad contagiosa- dice molesto el pelirrojo.

MADAME POMPFREY: Potter no se levantará de esa cama, sólo nos resta esperar.

HERMIONE: está bien.

RON: volveremos más tarde, después de clases.

Se van los dos chicos desanimados y tristes por la situación de su amigo.

Entraron a la clase, sin poner demasiada atención a lo que el Profesor decía adelante.

Draco los observaba desde su sitio... él no se acercaría a Potter, no señor, aunque lo carcomía por dentro saber el porqué de la ausencia de su ex némesis, eso en el fondo, muy en el fondo.

ENFERMERÍA...

Para sorpresa del mismo Harry, despertó en un cuarto desconocido, le había faltado dormir unas horas. Se levantó de la camilla y se fue de la enfermería hacia el comedor.

No había nadie, así que caminó hacia la cocina y le pidió a los elfos domésticos que le prepararan algo de comer.

Comió hasta saciarse, luego fue al baño, necesidades básicas de todo ser humano, se lava las manos, las seca y se marcha hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

-Mi bebé, no te enojes conmigo- le habla a su vientre- tu padre no nos quiere, yo no deseo a alguien que no es capaz de querernos, ese es el punto, me cansé- le explica sus razones- seré tan feliz cuando te tenga entre mis brazos, mirarte y decirte que eres lo más importante para mi, mi niño o niña, te amo tanto... pondré todo de mi parte para que nazcas bien, saludable... que seas feliz.

El rubio salió de la clase, incluso Zabini estaba tentado a seguirlo, pero es abstuvo, más bien se quedó para molestar a cierto gryffindor pelirrojo.

-Weasley, hace tiempo que no tenemos un "acercamiento"- dice sugerente.

-Púdrete serpiente rastrera, tengo la cabeza en asuntos más importantes que tu bienestar sexual.

-Debe tratarse de Potter, olvídate un rato de él y pásala bien conmigo, sé que lo deseas- le arranca un beso.

-No entiendes que no es el mejor momento para esto- dice molesto.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas- le dice con un tono sexy.

-Mejor me largo de aquí, vete a buscar a otro- toma sus cosas y deja solo a Blaise en la sala.

-No te me escaparás leoncito...

El heredero de slytherin caminó hasta la Torre de Astronomía, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente encontrarse con Potter.

Sólo llegar y verlo allí, sentado, con ese aire ausente, mirando hacia el cielo, como suplicando clemencia, le remordía la consciencia, si es que todavía le quedaba algo que lleve ese nombre.

El moreno giró la vista hacia la puerta de entrada y se encontró con los grises de Draco.

Harry se levantó ignorando el mareo y pasó por el lado del sly sin pronuncia palabra alguna.

El bebé se removió en su interior y se llevó la mano hacia su vientre, al notar una especie de patadas... bajó las escaleras...

Draco se quedó allí, impasible, no podía creer la actitud de Potter, tampoco soportaba ser ignorado de esa manera, hasta discutir era más interesante que este silencio que lo estaba matando.

De un momento a otro, Harry apoyó su mano en la pared. Estaba sufriendo una especie de visiones donde veía a una mujer, alta, rubia, estaba atada y Voldemort caminaba de un lado al otro, amenazándola, torturándola. A un lado, veía el rostro de Lucius Malfoy que contemplaba la escena con total impotencia.

El gry estaba albo, el sudor cubría su frente y la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba bruscamente.

Draco se quedó allí, fijo, mirando a Harry, el cambio en su semblante, era de mucho dolor, estaba asustado. Bajó a su encuentro, lo tomó por las muñecas, pero el pelinegro se zafó, enfocó la imagen frente a él, la de ese chico... el castigo dado anteriormente, los látigos...

-Nar... Narcisa- murmura Harry.

-Mi madre, ¿qué le pasó a mi madre?, habla cara-rajada- tomó por los hombros y lo remece.

Harry vuelve en si, se recupera y jadea por el cansancio, se levanta del suelo.

-Habla, ¿qué sabes de mi madre?- le vuelve a pregunta el rubio molesto por el silencio de su ex némesis.

-Averígualo por ti mismo, de seguro él te llamará- mira nuevamente al sly con desden y se va a paso lento bajando los escalones.

-El sábado vendrás, no lo hago por ti, es por mi hijo- le dice el ojigris.

-Vete olvidando que tienes un hijo, este es mi bebé, es mío- termina por decir y llega a un rincón para vomitar.

-Te equivocas Potter, es nuestro hijo- responde el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Pero el ojiverde ya se había marchado camino hacia su sala común.

ENFERMERÍA...

HERMIONE: Madame Pompfrey, hemos venido a visitar a Harry.

MADAME POMPFREY: lamento informarles que el Sr. Potter se ha ido.

RON: ¿qué?, pero si ud dijo...

MADAME POMPFREY: que estaría durmiendo por allí, búsquenlo, mientras más activo esté, más le costará recuperarse.

Los chicos obedecieron de inmediato y buscaron en los baños, en el lago, la Torre de Astronomía... ya muy cansados de estar corriendo y ninguna señal de su amigo, se fueron por un pasillo... había un bulto sentado. Un gran alivio sintieron cuando descubrieron que era su amigo, pero algo los alarmó cuando estuvieron cerca de él.

-Está ardiendo Ron- dice la castaña preocupada.

-Llevémoslo a la enfermería- dice el pelirrojo.

-¡Levitacorpus!- invocaron el hechizo y se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Madame Pompfrey lo revisó, aplicó pociones, e hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

-Albus, está grave, la fiebre no cede, al igual que el sangrado de la cicatriz.

-Esto debe ser obra de Tom- dice el Director.

-Está siendo provocado por alguien, es un ataque, da la impresión que su mente estuviera siendo controlada y al tratar de resistirse desencadena en estos síntomas.

-¿Cómo está la criatura?- pregunta el anciano.

-Al salvo por el momento, si esto continua, puede correr serios riesgos.

-Lo sé- dice pensativo.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta la mujer.

-Veremos cómo evoluciona, un paso en falso y Harry podría morir.

-Eso ni que decirlo.

-Vigílelo, que no se levante otra vez.

-Haré lo posible.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por Harry?- pregunta Herm, al Director.

-Podrían buscar al Sr. Malfoy, hay que informarle del peligro que corre la criatura.

-¿Al hurón ese?- pregunta Ron asqueado.

-¿Qué le decimos?

-Harry corre riesgo vital, si él muere, la criatura también, ya que no está en condiciones de nacer, no podría sobrevivir.

Ambos gryffindor fueron en búsqueda de Malfoy, pero no lo hallaron, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

-Mortífago de cuarta- dice Ron molesto.

-Cálmate Ron.

-Que me calme, mi amigo puede morir esta noche y tú me pides calma- dice exasperado el pelirrojo.

-No sacamos nada con enojarnos con él, todo estará bien, Harry es fuerte, él sobrevivirá, estoy segura.

-Que tus plegarias sean oídas, o te juro que no quedarán ni los dientes de ese hurón- advierte.

Continuará...

AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

-Madre, ¿él te hizo todo esto?- pregunta el rubio que ve a su mamá tendida en la cama con rastros de tortura.

-Estoy bien Draco, esto iba a pasar, él está muy molesto- responde la mujer.

-¿Qué hizo mi padre?

-Él iba a tomar mi lugar, pero fue una orden directa, él sólo pudo quedarse a un lado contemplando la escena.

-¡Maldición!, todo está peor que antes- se lleva la mano al pecho, siente una punzada muy fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?, ¿estás bien?- pregunta asustada Narcisa.

-¿Qué sucede con Harry?, ¿por qué todavía no cede la fiebre?

-Ay Potter, poco a poco te iré doblegando, la fiebre te irá consumiendo...

-Dra...co...

-¡Mataré al hurón!, ¡suéltame Hermione!

-No sacarás nada con matarlo, eso no hará que Harry regrese y sea el mismo que antes.

-No puedo creerlo...

-Papá... se escuchaba un eco lejano... salva a mi madre...

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Sálvalo...


End file.
